The Hellion Rider: Rivalry of the Great Powers
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: What power is greater in the World of Mobius? Is it Technology, Chaos, Supernatural, or the Arcane arts? come and find out as it unravels. Relabeled all of my prior chapters, so that they read in a correct order. Here is the next chapter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and any characters attributed to it are all the property of Sega of America. I do however own the fan characters in this fic that have come to be created under my careful hand, thank you for reading this disclaimer, now on with the fic.

Glossary: Drakehedge – Species of Hedgehog whom descended from a mystical pair of a powerful hedgehog priestess name 'Destine' and a dragon knight named 'Eternion' who fell in love during the mystic war. Their love was taboo and their passions put all into a single evening together; from their copulation on the night of passion, it is said that the entire mystic species had been born of these two.

The Hellion Rider: Rivalry of the Great Powers

Prologue: Side by Side

For as long as the power Chaos has existed on Mobius, there has been its line of supernatural forces to counteract it. There to maintain order and harmony of nature and the scientific growth of the Overlander, hidden in myths and legends that are created to explain the unreadable mystic and powers well beyond any worldly understanding through science. It was through this that the powers of the heavens, earth, and hell have always been free to grow and maintain a match in the infinity circle; Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

The Chaos…the fourth source of energy known to the Overlander, by itself the very energy of 'chaos' was contained in these simple stones, pure power that could make the elements jealous from where they stood in comparison to it. Amongst the Four pillars of power that exist on Mobius, the supernatural is one of the must underestimated due to the lack of knowledge about it; as its role as the mystic its research by Overlanders are very often left undone. Most forgotten and ignored, it continues to exist with growing weakness due to people's persistent lack of disbelief of the power supernatural. Of the four pillars noted by Overlanders, they list as: Technology, Chaos, Supernatural, and Arcane.

The report submitted to the public for free readers, was scoffed by its most current of readers who tossed the book onto the table with a snort. It was obvious that he didn't believe in the power order that they had dared put it in, Supernatural a third to Technology and the very alien to him; Chaos? Certainly the Overlanders had a thing or three to learn about the order of things.

"Weakness in the worst form, blasted Overlanders really think that Technology is so good? It couldn't stop me even if they wished, if they knew what they faced they wouldn't be so damn cocky. This job isn't as busy as I was looking to have it, blasted demon slave driver gives a lot of work when you don't want it…" the figure continued to utter to himself about how his 'work' wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

His steps took him outside to where his motorcycle had been waiting, a dark silver street chopper with chrome exhaust pipes and golden handle bars; the wheels themselves and the design streaked in hell fire with the color of fluorescent red and orange colored in very realistically. It was a way to get attention in a common place look, one person could say with ease that his ego was large and built on the back of the bulk of abilities under his belt; something that would have made him believe that his job now as a 'Hellion Bounty Hunter' was too boring even for his tastes.

As he mounted the street chopper and turned it on, the engine roared to life in a single twist of the handle; revving the engine a few times to get the handle of his bike's "voice". "Purring like a kitten, let's move out!" his words going unheard under the heavy grind of his bike's engine. If anyone chose to pay attention, they could catch notice that there was no real exhaust from the motorcycle; a nature friend chopper whose abilities were far greater than any piece of Mobian technology would be able to offer. With speed far beyond a mortal's ability to handle, it was simply stuck on his shoulders; boredom was something that he was used to in his life.

Simply days without action that spawned no result, so he would simply ride into the sunset to find a quiet spot. In a place of silence where he could hone his skills and senses on his quest to become the best Hellion he could be, wanting to be the one to prove the power Supernatural could stand higher than any of the other three. He reminisced for a moment while he was riding off, just how the hell he fell into this game; this job and style of life that now sat before him.

(---- Flash Back ----)

"Well I'll be goddamned!" Wushan ended up tumbling back up to his feet, rolling forward again and leaping up into the air; narrowly avoiding one of the 'spine' missiles released from the monster known as Silver Sonic. A well known cohort of Dr. Robotnik's whom had stricken out on his own in the late, until coming into contact with the Evening Dragon a.k.a. Wushan Long, a well known Drakehedge Knight in the resident area; who rose to the occasion to put the mechanical menace down and prevent it from causing any trouble. His titanic strength had been a birth-given right of his; it showed when he'd finally managed to step to Silver Sonic's right side; his foot rising in a clear blur as it struck the side of the armored machine. The blow did shoot the oversized robot to the ground about 10 feet away from his position and while Wushan was disappointed at the dent only left in the wake of his attack; Silver Sonic was stunned after seeing that his heavily armored waist was damaged from a single kick.

"What the hell are you? You aren't mortal to dent me like this, I'm going to destroy you right now and be done with this." Silver Sonic began to speak with a confidence; that Wushan was certain that the robot was bluffing about. He hadn't seen anything impressive that would back the robot's claim.

"We shall see if you are able to satisfy your claim." He said this calmly while he slid his right foot back about one foot and crouched slightly into stance; both palms in dragon style stance, he would test his physical combat prowess against the robot straight out.

Making his move initial and swift, he avoided the spine missiles of Silver Sonic with a simple twist of his body; throwing himself to the floor and taking hold of the rope bind around his waist. Quickly rising from the ground by pushing himself from the ground wit unbelievable strength, he twisted himself in midair and freed himself from the weighted rope; while at the same time kicking the weight hard and sending it straight at Silver Sonic's midsection.

Silver Sonic had seen the weight coming and scoffed it, a mere metal weight like that packing any force? He raised both hands and fired off each finger missile he had to spare, aiming them at the airborne target as the metal weight struck his chest and forced him onto his back; his chest frame now packing a medium sized dent had troubled him to some degree. "What the hell is this hedgehog using? No hedgehog is this strong." His mind was racked with trying to understand what made this hedgehog different from Sonic; aside from the fact that he wasn't faster than sound.

Wushan was glad to see his attack damaged the robot, but the missiles served as a problem; though he proved to be more than a match for the small projectiles that had been aimed for him. He twirled his wrist and shunted the missiles' direction by whipping the rope and the weight violently in a circular pattern; managing to turn the missiles back with strength and mastery of his weapon. He gave a little smirk when the missiles struck the ground and exploded far enough away from him, despite it not being far away it was still enough to satisfy him. "Is that the extent of your power?" his words brought a mechanical sounding growl from the robot.

Silver Sonic had simply lost his need to do anything strategic, he had one target and one goal in mind with his succeeding; that would be strangling the life out of this fool. He didn't care what he was facing anymore quite, his microchips were about shorting with his anger; he paid the Drakehedge a fierce punch across the face , then wrapped his cold mechanical claws around his throat, and began to squeeze harshly at his neck. "Die hedgehog! Just die!"

Wushan had been stunned by the punch and was suddenly finding himself being strangled by Silver Sonic; a move that he'd allowed to happen after the punch, he felt the strength behind the attack and snorted, if this was the result of technology's power, then this would be a simple manner to deal with. His clawed fingertips dug into Silver Sonic's wrist and began to reverse the pressure around his neck, making sure that the robot knew his strength was greater by nature; he began to burrow his claws into the alloy skin of the machination before him.

"How the…what the hell are you doing?! I'm strangling you! I'm killing you!" Silver Sonic was truly shocked, his mechanical voice which should have been devoid of emotion was torn with rage and growing anger; a need to squeeze harder that he found wasn't working for him. His eyes widened, what were his pupils would have been seen shooting open wide as he recorded the damage being done by claws; digging through the armor plating that served as his skin.

"I'm showing you this once now where you stand, where you stood against me from the start will be made noticed in a minute. You stand no where but as a victim, you aren't my match and were only a stepping stone in a challenge event. Be destroyed and be proud to know that I destroyed you." He said it very simply while twisting the wrists backwards and upside down, ensuring that the bend wouldn't be returning to normal in this battle; once he was done with the wrists he shot his claw through the robot's chest and ignited a powerful combustion burst from his palms. This move shooting the robot into fragments of it, each of which bounced off of the drakehedge's fur without any trouble more or less.

While he gave a yawn and stretched out, seemingly through with the battle; his ears perked up at some sound of applause that he hadn't noticed until a short minute ago. "Who's there?" a straight forward question to ask for anyone.

"Someone who can give you that wish inside of you, the wish I read from your mind. You want to prove something to this world…its almost deathly important to you." The professionally dressed female hedgehog said with a smile suited for a Customer Service representative.

"I want to prove something…you're right that I do, but how-" cut off before he could finish.

"We have our ways of finding out when someone has a wish that reaches across the mortal plane of existence; we've decided to choose you as a representative for our firm. We are a supernatural firm who wants everyone to know that we are the best; that there is nothing stronger than our kind on the market." She stated the line so bluntly and to the point, Wushan didn't seem to question it for a minute.

"Where do I sign up with your people? I'll be the Drakehedge to prove to the world of Mobius just where the hell we stand, no one is stronger than a Supernatural; if that is the matter of pride that we can't hold above our heads, then it's a title to be won over to our side." He stated it downright bluntly, with arrogance that was befit his family and would have made his father proud.

"Ah…you've just made my day, won't you come with me? We'll get you signed up at our main office, right this way." She said this, waving her fingers and forming a portal tear that formed a nice silver and bronze glitter curtain. She stepped through first and left it open for Wushan to follow; she grinned to herself knowing that it was almost too easy to play off a fool's pride.

The rest seems to be standing history, as to that day of Wushan's foolishness leading him into the job force that he assumed would at least be exciting and would sate his honor; he found it dull and boring without a decent challenge. "Damn Hariene, she enjoys her job too damn much…" he uttered as he turned another effortless corner; awaiting his newest assignment to come to him.

(End chapter)

Well what do you think? A Hellion Rider, who does a job for the betterment of living; also lives to prove that Supernatural forces are the best? Can it be done is the question, especially with the power of Chaos standing on that list; we'll explore that front as the chapters go on. Well until then enjoy.

-Quentix


	2. Chapter: Plucked petals, the fallen rose

Chapter 1: Plucked petals, the fallen rose

Wushan had given a little yawn, having been lying back against the bike as it roared down the highway, when the powers were at its greatest; the bike's wheels glowing brightly with the spirit flame wheels burning like two lanterns in the darkness of the evening as he sped back towards Station Square. He was given this certain region to watch over, since there was almost said to be something going on out in the area; this meant possible action! He was looking for any kind of action that might roll his way, though he couldn't be completely sure of what was upon his back; he was torn to a degree. Just what was coming down upon him the way that it had.

"Damn this inaction already! Can't people just start dabbling in the occult? Screw around with the chaos emeralds? Try some technological terrorism? I mean; enough peace already!" he uttered in a mass of irritation that had been back building on him for some time, though it was as if his words took physical form just then.

Further down the street corner, running for her life as she once more avoided a flurry of missiles from her mysterious assailant; Amy Rose's day had taken a deadly turn. She held her left arm, which had been thoroughly ripped to ribbons by the falling class from the explosion in her apartment. Her face stained with her own blood and tears, frustration and anguish rushing through her mind and body now. She dare not turn back, just run…run as hard as she could and hope to keep ahead. Her killer mere steps behind her, in dark sunglasses and a black leather coat; it stepped right out of the terminator film only just so real.

"Subject: Amy Rose, objective: seek and destroy." The red eyes of the semi-mechanical hedgehog had been focused on Amy as she turned the corner, its left hand transforming into a buster-style blaster, still with only a moderate pace required to chase its wounded hedgehog target. Though the eyes lit once more as it noticed a second target coming fast; well over the hundred mile limit, even easily breaking two hundred miles per hour. "Secondary objective: Destroy hedgehog on sight." The robot readied its blaster and had already started gathering energy into the buster-style device.

-- -- -- --

As Wushan's boredom had been cast aside for a minute, he focused his ears on a whimper he heard from the side of the alleyway, and soon his pale green eyes found the source; a bleeding pink hedgehog. What was this? His eye quirking a brow as he turned his head in time to see a blast striking his chest, sending him clean off of his bike and into the asphalt of the street; his trench duster as durable as it was, still caught some tears in the material from the energy shot.

"You bastard! You ruined my Duster!" his eyes had burned with some irritation, it wasn't even falling off the bike that had done such a thing to him; it was being shot without reason.

"Target: Unknown Hedgehog, tertiary objective: subdue interlopers." The robot's directive spoke out, though the reason was valid; it hadn't mattered to Wushan at all.

"Yeah yeah bucket of bolts, the directive you have now? Prepare to become scrap." He cracked his knuckles after having jumped to his feet, he was simply storming towards the robot without any need to hold back; robots he could trash without worry.

As Wushan drew closer, the robot had released another burst of energy from the buster. Wushan punched the energy burst with enough force to disperse it with ease, his eyes narrowed on the robot as he drew his fist back; only to find his face full of a steel fist. The robot struck first and that had surprised him for ohh…about three seconds.

"Damn machinations!" Wushan yelled as his fist slammed into the robot's wrist, denting the creature's armored flesh; while simultaneously grabbing the robot's other arm and twisting it clean off. "Do you have any idea how much it costs to have this tailored?!" his anger wasn't understood by the robot.

It head butted Wushan in the face and had made him stumble back a moment, though the robot's kick was blocked and the joint crushed but Wushan's knee. His rage was coming out since the robot dared to assault him, with such weak provocation as a reason why.

"You know what? I was having a boring time until you attacked me, but now I'm just freakin' pissed off! I'm gonna send you right on to scrap hill heaven for daring to ruin my clothing without due reason." His words were the last thing the robot's system had recorded; following this action the bot was shot down. Wushan's now clawed hand already cored out the robot's main power cell, while he dropped the hulk to the floor with a snort. "Pitiful excuse of a machine, you call yourself a robot? Where was the fight?" he said almost sounding disappointed.

Though sound of a soft sweet voice had caught his attention first, it was the young girl that he'd forgotten completely about in that moment of his anger. "Um…, thank you for saving me mister."

The moment his head turned, she'd catch a quick glimpse of what looked like Lizard-like eyes to her; though they'd returned to normal the moment after. He seemed to catch himself and straight out after the next minute, since she'd obviously not take well to seeing him mad right? He took it as such.

"No problem, though no need to call me mister, I don't require any formalities. Heh, I'll even take being called 'guy' or 'thing' or something else." He didn't intend it to be a joke; he was serious though the way he had cast it off left her unsure.

"Still, thank you for stopping that thing from hurting me further than he had." She said this while coming from the alley; her wounded arm in tow as she approached him.

His eyes passed to her mangled arm and he made a face, "If I'd known that scum did that to ya, I'd have killed him harder than I did; stupid inconsiderate rust bucket." He was still unhappy about his attire, but he cast the thought aside. "Let's clean up that arm, it looks pretty bad; I'll fix that." He said as he approached her without another word.

While he noticed she wasn't entirely sure, he didn't give her a chance to say anything; he placed his hand on her arm and simply began to heal it. The look in her eye was one amazed, she felt the pain melt away in that same moment; while this stranger healed her wound with ease. Wushan simply paid it no mind since he knew that mortals were easily impressed by magic, some knew it existed but most didn't.

"There you go, all healed up and it shouldn't cause you any problems." His words still spoken as nonchalantly as he turned to see his bike; parked and idling on the corner for him. Though the next action did stop him, the girl was hugging him and was truly thankful; as strange as it was.

"T-Thank you, though it'd be nicer if I knew my hero's name?" she didn't seem likely to let him leave her that easily, she was happy for it and she felt she owed him something; even an invite for some lunch at a restaurant this warranting he'd accept.

"Well if you would like to know, its Wushan Long; just another local who hates the stupid robots." He said it sarcastic, since there was hardly anything about him that seemed to be normal; from the bike to his appearance.

He noticed the look of thankfulness in her eye and had given a little smile, he hadn't taken life for granted but never really thought much of saving someone; he did it too often he guessed. Though the young hedgehog's words to him next did surprise him to a degree.

"Since you saved me, I'd like to invite you for some lunch tomorrow afternoon; my treat okay? Let's eat at the Bay coast, they have a killer cesar salad." Amy seemed to be very enthusiastic, while holding a maturity to her that made the drakehedge smirk mentally; a very social girl with a light charm and jubilance to spare.

"Very well, since I know that you might not take no for an answer, I will meet you there at 12:30 p.m. on the nose; I shall see you later." His words had ended there, but she gave him her name as he left.

"Amy Rose! My name is Amy Rose!" she called after him, since he was already on his motorcycle and the roar of it was impressively loud.

"Until tomorrow Miss Rose." He said as he waved to her, then his bike's roar picked up and the bike had blazed forward; racing off in a streak of light, faster than a mortal's eye.

Well now he had a lunch date tomorrow, if only he knew that his day wouldn't end there; it was just beginning. He would soon be mixed up with a certain speedy hedgehog and the whole cast of his friends. Man what a time it will be, he never paid it a second thought either.

(End chapter)

Sorry this one took so long, class finals nibble at my heels. Though I'll be done all soon and picking up on all my fics, enjoy the chapter.

-Quentix


	3. Chapter: Trials of Wushan

Disclaimer: Not that this need be said, but I don't own any of these things alright? Amy Rose and all other Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to the Sega Team, Archie, or where ever else I am borrowing them from; remember where the credit belongs. However Wushan, the Agency, and others of that are mine o.o, copyrighted to me somehow xD.

Author's Notes: I just want it known for the record to be clear that my Sonic Universe realm here is crossed with the likes of Sonic Underground, Sonic SatAM, and other free flowing like Archie and Fleetway Comics; but it is the Sonic Adventure style that I follow the most fluently alright? So seeing appearances of characters to be different, bare with me alright? xD I'm giving it my all for you the readers; it's my style is all I mean to say really.

Well I hope you like this chapter, let's get to it.

--End Author Notes--

Chapter 2: A tangled web weaved, Trials of Wushan

It was a new day for him now and he found things a might stranger than they had been before when he was starting out, he hadn't given hunting much thought after the strange date he was finding himself going on suddenly; hanging out with Amy Rose of all things, wasn't the first thing that the half dragon thought he'd find himself doing. He gave a little sigh as he turned the corner on his chopper, despite it being effortless he was actually nervous about meeting with her; he was used to people being afraid and being alone.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he managed to ask himself this with a little chuckle, then a half shrug, for sooth the simple matter was, this was his first date ever in his fairly long existence thus far. He was pretty sure it was just a lunch date where one met and just hung out, but he couldn't help shake this feeling that was happening to be a little more than that. But he just let off a little shrug to himself since he was already there and he knew he wasn't going to back down.

He took a deep breath and headed into the establishment, dressed in an oriental peasant's garb since it was his way of dressing down; though he kept his fingerless rider gloves on since it was a habit of his. He was shaken from his thoughts by Amy's sing-song voice.

"Hey Wushan! Over here!" She wasn't quite so loud as she was energetic about calling his name, he never thought someone could say his name with such flair and sweetness in their voice; most were his enemies yelling in scorn. Again he was awakened from his thoughts as he felt her hug him.

"I'm glad you came, I almost thought you might skip out on me." she said it truthfully, though she noticed the look on his face as he returned the hug; it was a little non-believing.

"Well I understand what you mean from the kind of person I am, but Amy just understand I felt that I should; you are being kind and I wouldn't dare refuse this show of your thanks." he gave her that truthful mention and a smile from him. He let go of her and had pulled her chair out for her and helped her to sit down, before taking a seat himself across from her.

She picked up a menu and smiled at him, he was strangely cute with the features he had; she noted the horns and the scale dreads of hair that rested around his middle back. She was just paying him attention to the strange swirl in his dark green eyes; it was almost hypnotic to look at. Despite all of the obvious things about him that said 'Go away, I'm a gruff guy', she was overall impressed with his standing as a person. He had good manners, albeit a little sarcasm here and there, but he was overly protective of even strangers and had a good heart in the right place.

Amy ordered first, she was having herself some Caesar salad and some water, something light and easy. Wushan chose to have an Oriental Salad and some sparkling water; surprisingly similar by the choice it made Amy wonder a moment.

"You on a diet or something?" she was just making a general statement but it made him crack a small smile, though it hadn't been her intention.

"Nope, I just prefer to have salads at lunch, no purpose in having something heavy in case I have any missions. I never know what I'll have, so eating light is good for me." He said as he nodded to her, he said as he watched the waiter walk off.

There was a small moment of silence between him and Amy for a little bit, but she broke the silence by scooting over closer to him; a move that made him blink at her as he turned his head in her direction.

"Anything wrong Amy?" he wasn't sure exactly why she was moving so close to him…

"Not at all, I just figured why be so far apart right? You're my friend now and I can tell you don't have a lot of company often, so let me show you what it's like to have a fun friend; come out with me after lunch to, let's hang out." She made it a question; she was being very forward about it.

He blinked again, well she in some way had felt sorry for the fact that he never had any company or any friends, that wasn't exactly the most annoying thing, but it definitely wasn't his favorite of events either; he gave a little shrug and gave her an answer. "Well alright, but if I have a mission, then we're going to have to cut it short got it? I won't use anything as an excuse, I have never hung out…it might be interesting really."

It seemed to be so shortly after he had mentioned it that he was getting underway, Amy dragged him out of the restaurant after they'd eaten, she brought him straight to her favorite place; the mall. To her surprise she actually found him interested in it, she hadn't been expecting her new friend to be so interested in it. Especially since she was just bringing him around to window shop, but the unexpected did have a moment to show its head.

"Aww that dress is so cuuute!" she squealed as she had looked at the sun dress in the window. "It would go so well with my sandals, I've always been thinking about just walking down the Emerald Coast in that." She had come by and stared at the very expensive dress, she hadn't expected Wushan to react.

"Then, it's yours." He said it without a momentary question; he walked to the counter and had asked the cashier how much the dress was, the cashier replied almost too dryly, since he'd been asked that a lot.

"That will be about 1500 sir." The cashier mentioned the price and Wushan simply took the money out and laid it flat out, they were high paying bills in the crisp 500 range, three of them laid out on the counter top. "Wrap it please." He added before turning back to an open jawed Amy Rose.

"Y-you…bought that for me didn't you?" she was looking at him in surprise; he seemed to be unphased by the gesture or the price of it.

"Yes, I bought it for you Amy Rose, you are my friend and I want to see you smile." He said with a light one of his own, though he saw the look on her face and quickly reassured her. "Don't think you owe me anything please, that was nothing to me. I am not in the business of asking for anything perverse, I assure you of that." He was making it clear he wanted no strange favors.

That much did seem to relieve her a bit, but as the clerk brought it out; Wushan took it and thanked the clerk before handing it to her in a bag. "Please take it, as you might know such things are trivial to me; I merely want to see you happy." He hoped it was clear, though it might be a lot to take in.

She was breathless for a moment there while she looked at the gift in her hand, it wasn't like it happened everyday; not one of her other friends had been quite so kind, but it wasn't like many of them had this kind of money. She finally shook off the shock and then gave him a tight hug, now she wasn't a gal to be bought off by some mere money because some guy flaunted it; but his sheer honesty and kindness did shock her.

"Oooh, thank you Wushan!" she giggled happily at this, holding him very close to her while she leaned into him, glad to find he was returning the hug itself.

"You're welcome Amy." He said it as he stroked back through her hair lightly, she was a very kind loving girl; he drew back and had looked around the store. "Perhaps at some point, you can take me shopping. I don't exactly have clothing much to match the day." He was being truthful with her; there was no reason to lie now.

She happily nodded to him and had given him a light nuzzle, he was sweet and he wasn't trying to charm her; that innocence was something that made her smile a little more. Well she was also deciding something on her own mind, she looked up to Wushan with a little smile on her face; it was one that made him a little nervous on the inside.

"Wushan, will you go out with me tonight? I haven't been on a date in ages, I really hope you can." She was asking him out on a date, since she doubted he'd know to; well it would be fun. Though Amy wasn't thinking about it, she did develop a small crush on the Hedgehog who had saved her.

"Tonight? You know…sure, why not. I have never been on a date before since no one ever had the nerve to ask; so I will be your date this evening. What time?" he said as he looked to her, never afraid to answer anything; even though he'd never heard of a date, why not try it out?

"Pick me up at 8." She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, he was taller but not too much; she seemed to hold an amused smile when she drew back. She caught notice that he was blushing a little, she took her new dress and headed back to her apartment; she had one date to prepare for now!

He stood there a moment and watched her walk off, he wasn't sure exactly what was going on for a minute; but he caught himself quickly and had rubbed his chin. "I don't know what I've gotten into, but so be it I will try this date." He said to himself, as if he needed a reassurance.

Wushan settled his thoughts and had gotten into focus, he knew where he was headed now; he stepped outside of the store and whistled for his chopper. He was going to return home and dress up for Amy Rose, such a strange girl as she was; she intrigued him beyond most degrees of sheer interest.

"Well I will see what will come of my consorting with this jovial girl." He said with a light smile, hopping onto his chopper and starting the supernatural bike up; getting back on his way. He seemed to forget about his job for a minute, though he'd be surprised that it was going to chase him particularly tonight on his date.

(End Chapter)

Well this takes an interesting twist doesn't it? A Lunch date turns into a real date, something Wushan knows nothing about; but he's willing to try.

Just what might happen to him on his date? Well I'll let you think about it, since anything can happen to a Hellion Rider. Till the next time, adieu.

-Quentix


	4. Chapter: Meeting the Arcane Part I

Author Notes: Well isn't this a turn of events? Does this mean I am making it Amy/Wushan? Not exactly, in that factor I intend to throw you some curve balls. I may even let you as the readers decide what couple this might be as it progresses, well shall we continue? On with the story .

Chapter 3: The Date, Meeting the Arcane Part I

Wushan looked at himself in the mirror and have given a light sigh, what was he doing? Why did he suddenly care about a date? In truth there was some angle that he wanted to impress Amy on, that was true with him. He never really felt anything about a soul he saved, he never thought much about it; he often just destroyed the threat and yet this very open girl had been earning a small place with him. They were still just friends; he didn't think he was ready for much more than that at all. Amy seemed to be fine with that and if she pursued him, he had no idea what would come of it; he could already tell she was spirited and strong.

He laughed a little bit and shook his head as he thought about it. "That's right she's in love with that Sonic the Hedgehog; if only he stopped to look." He had said it with a little grin since he knew that she was a spunky girl with a lot of heart, she had a lot to offer someone in a relationship; he saw that she was looking for love at a young age.

As he stepped outside, his chopper was waiting for him, already turned on and the wheels on Soul fire already; he didn't have to bother shifting it since it was night time. "Well Amy, I do hope you find love somewhere; you are pretty young to be worrying about it however I think." His words spoken just to himself, it was his thoughts of Amy searching so early was it to embrace love and hold onto it as long as she could?

He couldn't even begin to fathom the thoughts since love, what was that? It never came to him and he knew that for the most certain. It was balmy tonight so it was a little bit cool to the weather, but very warm and comfortable; he took off in a streak of Soul fire and took flight to make up for any lost time.

"I hope I look okay " she looked over herself for about the 15th time in the mirror while turning again, she was wearing the new dress that he bought for her; she blushed at the thought of it. Wushan was unusually sweet for such a tough guy, she knew he was considerate and much kinder than his image portrayed. Her intuition told her she was right in her guesses on his behaviors really, he wasn't that difficult to read as a person.

"He's kind of cute really." She murmured to herself as she had gathered her purse and made sure everything was in it that she'd need for the moment, she smiled once her preparations were complete, and she found herself ready.

She had looked out the door once she had gotten downstairs, and to her shock there Wushan had been on his chopper. She was smiling at him very brightly, not like a shining star; but she was seriously impressed. He was not even 1 minute late, he had been likely early she imagined and she came down the stairs and was still looking a little surprised.

"You are early, you didn't have to you know." She was smiling still, she held her hand out to him for him to take; surprised by his strength as with a light pulling motion he drew her onto the bike, but comfortably.

"So where are we headed?" Amy asked Wushan since she wasn't sure where they were headed since it had never been discussed.

"To Emerald Coast, there I will show you my treat to a date." Wushan said before he started off on the bike. "Hang on tight, at least until you get used to it." His words of caution were quickly answered.

He felt her arms brace around his waist, while there his tail kept her dress down so it wouldn't blow out from the wind. "Don't worry, I got it." He gestured to her dress and had started the bike on its way.

Amy felt the tug of the pressure from the chopper's quick start, she was holding tightly to him then since she felt the pressure; it was rather unusual at first to her at least. But she felt that it wasn't so bad in a few minutes after, she had no helmet and yet the wind wasn't blasting her roughly and whatever effects were present had no effect on Wushan.

"That's weird, don't I need a helmet or something if I fall off?" she was asking him straight off, very curious about it since he didn't have one on either.

"Not necessary, there is an enchanted field keeping up down to the bike and keeping normal distractions like wind and stuff out of the way; I'll let you in on the secret that even a car crash would only feel like a light bump at worst." Wushan was proud of the magic the agency had built into their equipment.

"Enchanted? Do you mean like Magic?" Amy had to ask him this, it wasn't like she believed in magic all on its own; she'd seen what the Chaos Emeralds could do up close and that was an understatement, but magic?

"Yep, we are talking the genuine article of magic, not elemental magic but just a nice few spells that are active to keep us on the bike and things in order so we don't go flying off everywhere." He said as he turned the corner, there just a light drift turn; he didn't tell her he had turned up the energy itself to make this a more comfortable ride for her.

The ride itself had continued on with Amy asking some more questions about the magic that he wielded and just how strong he was, he had told her simply one thing; this to let her realize there was a little too many questions.

"Amy, I will show you what you need to know of my powers okay? I promise that much will be clear; this is a new subject for you to see I am sure. But I will show you this world of magic; everyone's got a little potential they say. Once you open your heart to it, nothing is impossible ever; believe in that and you can't lose.

By the time the two of them had finished chatting with one another, the ride was at its end as they were almost suddenly at Emerald Coast; he brought her to a spot away from Station Square itself, more out on the water on the beach. He made sure that both side of the beach were surrounded by water and that she could see out to the setting sun on both sides.

"This is more for the mood, I wish for no loud city noise out here; this is far enough to let the evening sing you its melody." His voice seemed to lull out to Amy a little bit. "Close your eyes, I wish to surprise you " he said it with a grin.

Amy did as he asked and shut her eyes, he took her hand gently with one free hand gently leading her back into the seat of a chair she could've sworn wasn't there; she saw the area was empty. She felt the chair being scooted in along the sand smoothly, she felt him bring her hands up onto a table; a table..? How?

"Open your eyes." He said shortly after having set her hands down on the porcelain table.

She opened her eyes and gasped in shock, there this table the chair the food on the table itself; the candles. She felt her cheeks flushing heavily at the mere sight of all of it, how did he do this? "Wushan h-how did all of this get out here I swear, I didn't see any place to hide it." She was flabbergasted by the sight of all of it.

"Magic." He said it simply since he was a Supernatural being; he held plenty of magicks under his belt and a little material conversion was nothing.

He sat across from her at the table and had smiled then, well he hoped she'd notice the effects of the lighting on his attire.

She stared at Wushan a moment, were his clothes glowing..? They were so suddenly luminescent by sight. She could truly see the blue Chinese dragon dancing over the line of his copper oriental round collared robe, it was the Yi top that she had noticed next in its soft blue undertones that had followed the underside of his clothing. She noted it was very exotic in the nature of its origins.

"Wushan? Where did you get your attire from, its beautiful; what is it?" she decided to ask him about it while complementing him.

"Oh this? I got this from China; this is what they'd call Hanfu or the clothing of the Han Dynasty of the period. I'll tell you more about it after our fine date but thank you about that compliment." He nodded to her in a light head bow, a kind of thanks that he was giving to her for being so gracious.

"What would you like for Dinner Amy? I will make it for us both, despite my garb as I will show you." He smiled a little bit more, a little more magic had already generated the stove area down by the water; all non-pollutant as only magic could give it.

"How about some Steamed Rice then? Anything you would suggest going with that?" she was feeling like Oriental food and it was probably due to his garb that made it all come up; she was feeling like it since she hadn't had some good Chinese food in a long time, well she imagined since he knew the original names of his attire he must be really good at cooking; she had a feeling on it.

He was already working on it at the mention of it, she'd notice his skilled hand and with how he seemed to wield the magic very simply; he'd hold his hand out for ingredients like the grain of rice itself as he would have it directed into the water for him to stir and simmer it. But she noticed also, he didn't let anything lag; for while rice normally needed time to prepare he cooked it up within minutes. Soon to her surprise he laid down two complete trays and had offered her a choice of ice tea or traditional tea. Having already set down himself some black root tea and now just awaiting her answer.

"Well, I'll try some of the black tea you made; you went through so much trouble and also I never did try it." she was telling the truth there, having not been one to try too many exotic tea types; she liked ice tea though.

He set the black root tea down for her and spoke a single warning. "Well, watch it; its a little bitter." he knew this from experience, since it was one of his more favorite teas to drink.

The two proceeded to eat the dinner, lit by the candles it made the mood kind of romantic to Amy; she was always expecting him to do something. But as she observed him, he was intently eating his meal while he looked up at her occasionally to check on whether she liked it; asking a few times how was it and she answered at how well it was made. She gave a soft inward smile to herself, he seemed to be oblivious to the mood the entire date was, well she'd let him in on the secret a little bit she decided.

After the two had finished eating she looked up at the sky and then smiled over to him. "Hey Wushan, come over here a minute?"

She was standing out on the sand under the moonlight and glancing up at the sky, before setting down on the beach; it was so serene out here and she knew the moment was just...the most peaceful she'd felt for a long time in a while of its own. She saw him coming over to her side, she held her hand out to his then; taking his hand and tugging him down gently.

"Come sit with me, look up at the moon and sky...this is part of a date you know." she was grinning lightly, and this made him chuckle a little bit.

He wasn't sure what made it more amusing, her grin or the fact that she had to mention to him that this was a date. He sat down at her side and looked up at the sky with her, she had scooted a little closer and let her head rest on his shoulder; he didn't seem to mind it then though. He noticed Amy was really comfortable with the mood and that must've meant that this date was successful, he wasn't really sure how he was to take it aside from that. He noticed that she shivered lightly, the breeze had picked up though it never really bothered him the kind of weather it was. Without much thought he wrapped the robe-wrap top around her shoulders, letting it cover her lightly.

"Is that better for you?" he asked her quietly, not wanting to break the mood for her.

Amy nodded, she looked over to him and smiled. "Thanks Wushan." he didn't have to do it and yet he did, all of these actions of his seemed to be so secondary natured to him.

She hadn't noticed how muscular he was until had taken the robe-wrap off of his body, it was then that she saw his form more revealed. She found he was wearing a sleeveless oriental button-up shirt, his arms were accented by tribal markings along his fur; it wasn't a tattoo persay but more like a design that was apart of his fur tone. His arms were well defined, showing biceps and triceps clearly were built up; she looked over to his shoulders afterwards since she was just following the path along his body. His shoulders were perky, the deltoids were sizable and firm by the look of them; the looked like a second pair of biceps to her. She noticed the sleek design of his body, he was lean but built well; just with all kinds of muscles that rippled through his shirt even though it covered him well. Her train of thought was broken as she felt Wushan lift her up in his arms.

"Amy, I'm going to put you on my chopper...it will take you home okay? Keep the robe-wrap...it will protect you more on the way in case anything happens. Hang onto the handlebars and don't let go alright?" he sounded calm enough, but she was worried when he put her down.

"Wha..? what's wrong Wushan? Let me help." she was already one person used to danger and she could fight, she wasn't going to stand here and escape.

"Amy, I don't deny you can fight and...I have much to explain about my work since you are starting to hang around with me more. But look, this isn't hardly your common placed robotnik robot or some simple foe to fight; this is the darkest of Arcane magicks. I will say that and leave you to think on it; no time to argue." he tapped the chopper and the headlights came on while the wheels flamed to life. "Ride like the wind Toresule." he spoke the bikes name and it responded by revving its engine.

"But what about you? Wushan, what if you-" she was stopped, by a clawtip gently placed to her lip; she hadn't noticed how defined the claws were.

"Hey, what'd I tell you? Part of my job after all, I can handle it; no more talk though. Ride!" he smacked the chopper's left handle and it shot off on its way. He turned and avoided a black/red beam of energy that was shot at his head.

"I was wondering when your story telling time was over Hellion Rider or should I say Wushan Long of the Drakehedge Clan." the hooded figure was smirking though it could not be seen, the sinister type of laughing seemed to give away what kind of person he was.

"Yeah yeah, you are some Arcane master from my past whose come to get some revenge or destroy me right?" he rolled his eyes, in his age he'd heard it all really; this was just another pathetic egotistical case probably.

"Well you are right to a degree, I know you better than you think and I am an Arcane Master; but...from your clan." the hood came back revealing he...was in fact a she. "Wushan, my dear brother...how have you been?" she loved that look on his face, shock and a bit of horror.

"Lyndia..? How are you...alive? How are you here...now? I know you betrayed our people for power, but why...why do you appear before me? You were destroyed by mother and our sister, Lana of the Tibea." he growled then, gripping his claws tightly as the raw energy began to build within his fists.

"Well if you believed that lie than you are more gullible than you look dear brother, Mother and our dear sister overestimated their power and didn't destroy me; they merely put me to rest. I have awakened and while mother and sister have reached higher planes of existence, you are here and that means I can take advantage of your weakness. You always did love me more like a brother should care about his sister, you stood up to mother and then she put you to sleep with a spell; I know you were distraught. You hide it well now though, I am impressed by your growth my brother; you've mastered a lot of powers and have acquired a brand new one and mastered it as well. Now when I make you my minion, I will have an unbeatable power base!" she seemed to have everything planned so well.

"Whoa whoa, who said I was joining anything Lyndia? You are my sister yes, do I still love you? Of course I do fool...what kind of brother couldn't? But I'm not joining anything, I work for the Agency and my family ties are behind me in that way. You are a threat as you've let me know so then..." he yanked the Soul Chain from his chest and ignited the soulfire on the length of it, as his eyes ignited with Soulfire. "You are going down, I'm taking you back and we'll get you nice and rehabilitated." he said it with a serious grin following this.

"I expect you to defy me brother, I will put you in your place as I must. I promise I won't hurt you too badly, after all you cared so much for me in that last hour of my waking life then, how else can I repay you? By the way that was precious the way you made dinner for that mortal, are you seeing her now?" she grinned at her brother, as if she were being a true sister for a minute.

"We're friends, I don't know much about dating as you remember; it nevr caught my eye then or much now. She's sweet though, my first real friend; so don't get any ideas because you won't be catching her on my watch." he grinned and began to whirl the left end of the chain. "Now, let's play nice okay? I don't want to cause you too much pain bringing you in." he was grinning widely at her, well very confident in his powers.

"Brother of mine, you really think you know power...please let me show you where your abilities stand to the Arcane!" Her dark aura ignited, much opposite to her pale cerulean blue fur; she seemed to be semi-warped by her Arcane arts.

As siblings ready to show down with one another, Amy is brought home by the enchanted chopper Toresule; while she can only worry about her new friend's welfare. She hopes that he may return to her still as well and happy as before, it is the worry that begins to bother her; but there is little she can do with a chopper that only followed its master's word.

(End Chapter)

Welcome to the soon to be rumble, and as I promised I will let you reviewers help me decide, shall I keep the coupling at random or should it be predetermined as Amy/Wushan?

Please review and give me a few of your thoughts on it.

Until the next chapter adieu

-Quentix 


	5. Chapter: Meeting the Arcane Part II

Chapter 4: Meeting the Arcane, Part II: Truth Revealed, the Trap of Emotion

Her dance had began, the tale of sadness conveyed in the dance was clear, it was immediate for him to see in her eyes was the true reflection of pain; as she had twisted and spun slowly her body seemed to be gathering in the lowest of points a chain of growing magic from his body. As the siblings seemed to connect more during her dance, she had stopped suddenly and brought her hand out to him.

"Come with my will you? I want to show you what happened." Lyndia was offering him a trip through her past now, what had happened after the great battle and what was to happen in all.

Without another word Wushan took her hand and was brought into her dance, he felt her left hand take his now half-claw and his lower back was supported by her; this made him blush since she used to dance like this with him constantly, showing him the method of the magic dance and how it worked.

Lyndia smiled and nuzzled his cheek, in truth she was feeling as if she were truly his sister again, but this this was possibly the worst thing that could be happening to her right now; how she wished that she didn't have to do this Her past had scarred her so.

(-Flashback-)

After the battle of the Great Wall was over, Lyndia looked to the last of the humans, she had cut him down them and their technology fell before the might of her and the Drakehedge Wall had not fallen, her people had won the day and she was still standing.

"Mother, I'm coming." She could sense that her mother was overanxious for her return, she was eager to return to her family all the same and had started to fly back, leaving the rest of the commanders to tend the wounded and then come home after that; she knew they'd be safe, to be truthful she was feeling a little invincible.

'Now, I know better than that, mother said to always be humble alright, but I can at least say I'm good.' She took some pride in being able to say that, however she had noticed in her flight that further down the wall something was going wrong; the battle that was still going? She had stricken down the last human in the center wall.

Her Meteor Flame was unleashed down upon those in battle, immediately the flame had incinerated all of the warrior-type humans; any of those that had been lacking any real magic ability, all but three of the magical humans.

Lyndia noticed that several of their warriors were wounded, but not dead and this made her blink; she had never known a Drakehedge to lose to some filthy humans, be they of the 'Arcane Enchanters' Cult or not, this was not something that her people lost. She came down immediately and swooped down on the humans.

Her immediate actions had left one of the three men dead, while she had uncurled from her tumble and sprang up, her sharp eyes immediately catching the stab of a strange dagger she'd never seen; immediately she evaded it and slammed her fist into the human's skull, compound fracturing his skull, spine, and body's support all together with her strength. She watched him crumble down and had felt in her sixth sense, the next part of the attack that was coming at her now as she was still thinking.

"Oh nay Drakehedge, you're taking this blow!" the man's grin was backed up as a massive hand of sparkling black force had grabbed her, there as he thrust the dagger into her lower side.

Though immediately after she felt the pain, she did not react to it and wrapped her tail around the man's neck; immediately raising him from the ground as she tossed the dagger to the ground and snarled at him, cutting off any air supply he once had.

"Filthy swine! What do you think you've gained? Any of your pitiful poisons will do nothing to me, you should know better than to assault the best of the Drakehedge." Her tone was spoken with rage, some mild annoyance at the wound though she figured she was fine, she let his throat up so he might speak before she killed him.

"Gah heh heh heh, you fool of a Drakehedge; the Knave of the Arcane have stricken ye! Be corrupt, turn on your people, this is the last of my clan's will and vengeance. We have gotten ye now, we may have lost the war and our touch to the Arcane; but ye will never be able to see your family again now. Ye will love them still, but corruption is absolu-aghh!" his voice was silenced with one simple wrench of her tail's twitch.

As the man's body dropped, she could feel it spreading inside of her; the magic spread quicker than she'd wanted to think and she was panicking. Immediately tears began to fall from her eyes as she shifted to her Hedgehog form, she sank down and held her eyes, whimpering gently now; the proud warrior princess of her people felt immediately helpless.

"Lyndia do not cry " that was the word of one of her wounded brethren, who'd heard the man and his curse upon her and the Drakehedge Clan.

"Look to know, you have beaten them all there is a way to save you, the way in the future; sleep now let there be a day of reckoning when the great powers gather and you can purge yourself of what you wish not to.." the warrior fell unconscious, but his words seemed to have reached her.

"I must go...mother will know what to do." she frowned and had taken flight again,s he could not give up hope yet, there had to be some way to change the way that this was coming out. She felt the magic powers coursing through her and slowly she began to feel the increase that was going into her.

'The Arcane...is powerful, this is what...those worthless human pigs had...' her mind was slowly starting to see the power, but she shook it off quickly.

"No...Mother..brother...and my sister, they are more important." she frowned at how easily she was succumbing to this evil power. She was almost home, she flew harder, and thus the power spread faster.

By the time that Lyndia had come home she was in some bad shape, her scales had faded half to black; forming bands along her shoulders and along her belly, she could feel the forming power.

"Mother..." she saw her mother coming towards her and felt the tears shedding, she couldn't be too late now...but she knew it was happening and that her mind was not going to remain pure.

She raced to her mother...dragging her feet, as she felt the power taking its hold on her mind; shifting her thoughts, forcing her into acts she would never normally think to commit; but she remembered that Drakehedge's words to her. 'The power of the Magicks would bring her salvation' the thoughts that would lead her today...and the rest was history for her.

(-End Flashback-)

Lyndia looked to her little brother and caught the look of such tears in his eyes, she gave a soft smile and embraced him now; this way he knew both sides of the story and while she was doing what she was. Her arms drew around his mid back and drew him closer, still dancing slowly with her brother; as she dipped him then, nuzzling into his quills.

"Well bro, do you think you can help me? I don't...I really don't want to fight you, I don't want to hurt the only brother I have, it would distress me greatly." her words were coming from her heart, this was causing her some pain even just to face down her brother; she knew he'd become strong but it wasn't enough to beat her the way she was now.

"B-but..that means you are evil right now, you have been corrupted, I do love you Lyndia; but...how can I trust your intentions?" He looked at her, the tears that hadn't falling still resting in the corners of his eyes; causing them to shimmer unfallen.

"You can trust yourself, you can trust your judgment...think on this bro, will you help me or won't you?" her tone was soft, but firm as she did want an answer from him.

"I can't...even trust myself deciding with you..can I?" he said as he shook his head. "I love you too much to trust my own judgment." he said the truth, it knew his heart was in the way; he was now seeing her and all of this was true; he knew she never lied, even now his nose was smelling all truth.

"It's a pity, though since you're going to have to part ways with me." she said with a little sigh, semi-frustrated by her brother's decision, but she was showing some restraint...she knew she couldn't hurt him seriously enough; even with the evil the bond was far stronger than that, since he was all she had left.

"W-what..?" though before Wushan knew it, he was being laid down in the cave slowly.

Lyndia smiled softly, hugging her brother tightly and then licking his ear. "We're going to see each other again..okay? But after I gather all the powers, do your job...stop me okay?" Lyndia strummed her fingers through his quill and then licked his nose. "Heh..., who'd have guessed...my little brother actually got strong."

Though that was the last Wushan remembered, he had fallen out cold after this, his sister's sleeping spell always left him with a little buzz.

- Several Hours Later -

Watching the obvious signs of the Hedgehog's body in the cavern, those soft green eyes glancing about the Hedgehog's surprisingly long quills; though what caught her eye was the sight of what was in his hair...yes glinting sparkling jewels.

"Well, something is going to be mine..." her tone was hinted mischievous, as her wings folded in subtle silenced while she crept over to the downed hedgehog; or so she had figured him for him.

As soon as her hand reached down towards Wushan's left quill to grab at the unique Dragonstar braid ring that was holding several of the quills together; she felt a firm grip on her wrist, holding her steady despite his eyes being closed.

"Tch..., trying to take something that isn't yours Miss...Bat is it?"Wushan's nose didn't fail him, in a damp cave his sense of smell was even stronger than normal; catching Rouge's scent and her species was a matter of smell and taking a moment to identify her.

"Hmph." Rouge seemed to be annoyed, she didn't want to fight for the jewels, but these...there was something about them strange; these jewels had drawn her in by glance and such things were all that common, not unless they were special.

"Tsk tsk, have you manners? Why not introduce yourself." Wushan had kicked off of the ground and landed on his feet, now turning to face her; his night vision letting him see more than a little fine even in a dark cave like this.

Rouge could see his eyes from here and was a little thrown off by the look in them, these were the eyes of a reptile...those glinting copper eyes were settled on her and probably seeing with sight comparable to her own. She saw him, with the little light in the cave.

"Hedgehog..? Hmm, you don't smell like a Hedgehog." her comment came from the fact that she knew the scent of hedgehogs, hanging around two of the more famous hedgehogs on Mobius let one know the smell pretty well.

"A thing of myth." he said in truth, since in this age you didn't come across Drakehedges, sure he looked young but that was nothing but a matter of appearance; his youth as due to the fact he was still quite young for a Drakehedge if at all. "I'm a Drakehedge." he said, doubting she'd understand it.

She looked at him and frowned, why would he kid about something like that? She remained where she was and looked at him more, then she tilted her head. "You fit the historical appearance of one... 'the body of the hedgehog worn as a costume, but the eyes of a monster staring you in the eyes', but you'll need to prove it." Rouge knew her history, how else could one find precious gems but in legends and myths?

"You surprise me Miss Bat, so I'll oblige you." Wushan grinned a bit, and then puffed out the fire from his mouth, a small steady stream of fire; a small blue flame that he caught in his hand; shaping it into a ball of fire that lit up the cave.

She stepped back a moment, not scared but shocked...he wasn't kidding was he? She smelled his blood, now that she thought about it...there was that strange smell there, on his side his fur was...from what she could tell burned away; she saw his scales...they like his fur were a Navy tone; but they glinted in the light, like jewelry.

"My my, you must really like shiny objects, so you're after my people's items eh? They'd fetch a pretty penny today, so I can't blame you...but let's face it ma'am; I won't let you get'em, so you gonna give up and go away now?" he grinned, knowing that this woman...she was hardly someone to just blow off; he could almost sense the maturity and wiles beading off of her.

"You are a funny Drakehedge aren't you? I don't want to just call you that...so." she walked up to him, boldly in her manner, non-seducing and with that strong willed flair of hers showing strongly as she looked him in the eye. "What's your name?" Rouge said almost demandingly, though with a small hint of coyness in her smile; as she met his eyes.

"It'd be Wushan Long, and your name miss? You are so bold." he stepped forward and closed the distance between them, there testing the level of her boldness; pressing their chests together for that moment, she would learn that Drakehedges lacked modesty.

She stepped back, well imagining him to be not just bold, but probably a pervert as well; most were and she took advantage of that, though she could tell by his focus and never wavering...this fellow was different. "Bold of you, kept your eyes on mine from the very beginning; are you a monk or something?" she was teasing now, crossing her arms under her chest as her wings adjusted lightly.

"Actually Yes...I was a Drakehedge Monk Knight, something continued separate in the world of Overlanders or Humes as we prefer to call them; but a must as a Drakehedge, sorry but your wiles are useless." he grinned, openly letting her know that her games would not work.

"Oh really?" She looked at his challenge, saw the grin on his face and drew a gloved finger over his chest, down the line of his muscles; admiring his figure openly, but then stopping over his stomach, pressing herself to him and looking to his eyes. No reaction..?

"Yep, hmm I admit you have a nice figure; but like anything in nature, beauty has its limits to where it will get you." He stepped past her hand, there had been no sign reaction of her touch or pressing to him; he made it look so easy. He gave her a look at him from the back well, he knew she was watching him since he saw the look on her face.

She couldn't help but be a little shocked at that, well she tried not to show it on her face; but eyes radiated some annoyance at how easily he ignored her and even a little huffy about him not paying her much of any attention. "I don't give up Wushan, not on what I set my sights on." she said as she watched him walk off, she had to admit he was all muscle and looked oddly tempting; she thought him somewhat exotic being a hybrid and the loincloth was scantily teasing her sight when he walked with a swagger she noticed.

"Ta ta." He said as his fur had merely shifted, freeing up his wings which shot out, the leathery set of wings was indeed similar to Rouge's own, with the difference of sharp spikes at the top of his wings; which shared the distinct navy color with the rest of his fur, with the insoles of the skin being copper.

"..." Rouge was in a little awe, he really was part dragon, she watched him take flight and was still sort of frozen there for a moment; before she shook it off and had walked to the exit, hoping to see him, she caught notice that he was already disappearing behind one of the skyscrapers of Station Square.

Though he was gone, she was still more than a little surprised at it all, but she gave a grin now and looked up at the moon. "Seems like I finally have a challenge, Wushan...you may be worth more than just your jewelry." her cheeks took a little pink blush, why was she? He was just another future victim of her wiles, but...why did she feel he was different? She ignored this thought and took flight herself, headed in her own direction, another part of Station Square; the south opposite of his direction.

- At Amy's Apartment -

"Oh...Wushan, you'd better be safe...you're making me worry...I'm gonna hurt you!" she seemed to be so caught up on the welfare of her new friend, she wasn't sure that she should have left him; that woman was his sister and she didn't know how, he was a Hedgehog and she was some kind of lizard; how were they related?

So many thoughts were rolling through her mind, she looked down at the dress and then hugged herself, shutting her eyes and sitting down on the couch with her closed eyes. "Toresule, he said that his master was doing fine; he said that he'd be sure to win...Wushan never loses he's told me." Amy was telling herself in an effort to keep calm.

Though just moments past as she was murmuring to herself the dozen reasons that Toresule told her that he'd be fine, she was seemingly in a trance over it as it were; when she heard a landing on her balcony, instantly she shot to her feet.

"If that's you witch...I'll show you!" Amy's tone spoke of her meaning business, right now she was ready to fight, though she paused...and dropped her hammer upon seeing Wushan, he looked mainly unhurt, except for the fact the beautiful silk he'd been wearing was gone.

"Amy, I'm back." Wushan said as if nothing had happened, waving to her lightly before grunting as he felt her slam into his chest; arms locked around his lower back in a tight hug. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he seemed to be generally questioning her actions, though he had hugged her back.

"What's wrong? You dummy! You made me worry, I thought..that she, that girl beat you! Why were you gone so long? I knew I should've stayed..." she rested her on his chest, as if she had to be sure that his heart was beating still.

"I apologize for making you worry, but I told you I'd be fine, no one can beat me that easily. I didn't even get into the truth depth of my power and trust me if you stayed; she would've immediately tried to kill you. As an Alpha Female, my sister would not accept any challenge to her authority; you would be the key target to destroy, especially because it involved me." Wushan was speaking raw fact about his sister and how Drakehedge females were.

"Alpha Female? involving you? She's supposed to be your sister...isn't she? She isn't...trying to do you is she?" She seemed to be bothered and hoping that wasn't the case, sister? She didn't see it still.

"Do me? I have no idea how arrived at that, but yes she is my sister and the reason she'd see you dead is because you challenged her authority by trying to protect me; in essence asserting that you had some claim on me." Wushan hoped he cleared it up with that explanation.

"Claim on you?" her face turned rosy red, she immediately let him go and turned away; she realized that her face was in his chest a few moments ago, he was so strong...she smiled while she wasn't looking at him. "N-no I don't have a claim, but...I do care." Amy was trying to say she was worried for him.

Wushan did smile then, he was touched by her affection, they hadn't known each other long and still she had formed a bond with him; he doubted it was the fact he had a lot of money, she was wishing to protect him because he was her friend.

"I appreciate it Amy, I honestly do but such a thing is not necessary; I promise you that; I am okay." he said it reassuring to her, he used some magic to fix what damage his sister gave him; what was scaring him was the fact that he would encounter her again...and he wasn't sure that he could face her down once more.

"W-Won't you stay the night Wushan? please..? I want to make sure you remain that way, if anyone dares come here I'll fix'em." Amy was determined to ensure that he was safe, staying the night would prove this and she'd protect him this time.

Wushan had been ready to leave but he was amused by her wishes, he gave her shoulder a pat. "I feel safer already." considering he slept in the woods regularly, this would be a slight change; surely...he had a nice large Fortress home, but she would provide friendship that the enchanted Fortress could not.

So the matters were settled right now, Wushan had declined staying with Amy in her room, he assured her the couch was enough; though he noticed her blush, she was cute blushing that way, but of course he'd settled his feet on the couch and back on the floor, covered in the blanket lightly.

Within some few moments he was asleep and though Amy watched for what felt like forever, it was only 8 minutes before she came out in her nightgown, curling into his side and slipping under the extra blanket she covered them both with; she didn't know why but she wanted to be closer to her friend, she wondered if he knew...how charming his slightly innocent demeanor was. She liked his no nonsense attitude, getting right to the point; he was a truly wonderful person she thought.

"I think I might like you...Wushan, just a little; you might be comparable to my Sonic." she said it softly, before hugging into his side, though she was surprised she didn't wake him; she was sure to let her comfort come first, she settled in against him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

- At Rouge's Penthouse -

She was still getting over the whole incidient with this Drakehedge, getting over the shock of knowing that his people lived and that now she also had a goal that she had made for herself in that cave, she was impressed by this stranger of mythical proportions. She was confounded by his ability to deny her, found his lack of modesty a little sexy, it was something that he was making clear in his statement; he may have been archaic in his choice of dress, but there was nothing he was ashamed of, that was a little tasty to her.

"So, looks like I've a new victim..., though I should start looking." she reminded herself then, as she had slipped into the cushy wheeled computer chair, wearing her silken Nightgown as it was; she seemed to find the chair extra comfy and was enjoying the feel of absolute luxurious touch that the silk had on her.

But her mind returned to business as she looked to the computer screen, anything tied to Wushan Long had shown up; she wasn't surprised that the computer found very little on him, despite all of its sophistication and links to many networks around Mobius...not so much. "Hmm...junk, junk..., useless..." she murmured annoyed at the what was found.

Her eyes scanned the regular stuff she saw, a liscence with basic or false information he put in; not too surprising there.

There was a rumor only in the last article of information that turned up that caught her eye. She read the paragraph and grinned as she murmured to herself now, this was something that she wanted to check into.

"The Agency...hmm? Well that tasty tidbit is something that I will check on." Rouge's eyes seemed to take on a new glimmer, was she this interested in a stranger or his mythical jewels?

As she turned in the chair, she thought about it...so what was the Agency about? She decided that she'd seek them out the following day, though she had no idea what she was getting herself into; was it the world of the Supernatural that she'd be in direct contact with?

(End Chapter)

Well now I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, this came in response for the nice review I got, I'd like more xD, so please do write more, I appreciate it.

The next chapter will be more exciting, wait and see.

Till then Adieu

-Quentix. 


	6. Chapter: Pursuit of a Drakehedge

A/N: Well hello there everyone, long time no see right? Well not to worry, with school going I will be getting back into this big time; this chapter's gonna be a fun one, longer than it appears. And clearly will show that Wushan is going to have a lot of potentials, though I won't make it clear who it will be heh; I hope that you will forgive that.

For all those who haven't figured it out by now, the Drakehedge society has a pretty sound structure and some strict rules; the males are out numbered by the females in their society by about 3 to 1, hence some of the rules you might see. And while the rules are difficult to consider, the females are easily willing to consider them doable. Make sure to remember that the Drakehedge warriors are all trained heavily, even their civilians have enough in them to fight off general invaders. They are a warrior's society in general, but hardly militaristic by nature; but you'll come to see that later.

It's all in good fun for all you pleasant readers who like to learn stuff about a people being referred to. Anyways, let's get some Drakehedge terms out of the way quickly; you'll notice them in the story.

Seina (pronounced "Say-Na") or designated chaser; is a special term applied to those who are willing to chase after a Drakehedge; this title is gained by the female verbally announcing a wish to pursue companionship with that Monk, this allows the female to both hug the monk and to kiss him if both parties are willing.

Commentary on Seina: This is by far the easier to consider and enough for a chaste female to be sated for a while, in rare cases it is rarely enough for a female who decides they wish for more, then the chase will go on.

Nuiha (pronounced "Ne-We-Ha") or chosen lover, is a special position for a female seeking companionship with a Drakehedge Monk Knight; if the female considers the male worthy of chasing, she will endure four tests in order to gain this position. This will allow the female rights to the male, including the opportunity to mate with him if she so chooses. A single Drakehedge Monk in this position may have up to 3 Nuiha at once, which then matters will be considered very difficult; and must be arranged by the females in such a case. Anyone who passes the tests of that Drakehedge will be considered this, however no more than 3 may be considered; since it is forbidden by the decree of the Drakehedge council.

Commentary on Nuiha: You might ask why the female has to go through all of this? Because the Drakehedge don't date just anyone xD. It's not meant to make sense, it's a general burden and just why those being pursued are 'monks', it means the odds are pretty low of them having someone pursue them. But in such a case it means that not just anyone can chase after any Drakehedge, even if the Monk wishes a certain female too.

Ex-Nuiha or ex-chosen lover, is a term used for one who used to be a chosen lover and had been previously loving that male and done something to ruin the arrangement; usually for personal reasons are these matters annulled, usually the reasons tend to be very serious and are often not disclosed. The Ex-Nuiha has a certain right to being close to the monk if she wishes to, also the rights to one last coupling with her ex is also considered, if both parties agree. The activities still allowed are hugging and friendly kisses (parameters depending upon the parties involved in the decision if at all.).

Commentary on Ex-Nuiha: As you might have guessed, the version of being Ex is right here, but this is special; since often the two will share a close bond and not easily separate unless the reasons for splitting were different. As you might imagine, even Drakehedges have annulments, just like any other peoples do.

Chapter 5: Pursuit of a Drakehedge, worthy game at last

The new day had come and of course Wushan's early awakening was only held back by a single dream, something of a communication he found through his sister's magicks. His mind was swimming in the mass of their old world in his dream; he wondered what was going on.

(In Wushan's Dream)

"What am I doing here..? Lyndia?" he smelled her scent but couldn't see her, he was on guard still and just worried about what the hell was going on; watching the way the sky rippled, he realized it must've been a dream and that just made it more dangerous.

Her voice came as her visage appeared some yards away from him, floating and watching him with a sad smile; she was here to lead him on, though she had hoped he might not stay. She knew her brother loved her to a degree that it was a fault when dealing with her, but this would not stop her from her ultimate goal of cleansing herself of this darkness.

"Wushan, you must awaken our sister you must awaken our sweet sister Lana; from her sleeping grave, as you know we do not die. We rest deeply, mocking the eternal sleep of death. Only she can help me now, she and mother faced me before; so you should trust her now, bring her to me." Was all she left him with as a message, with a sigh she had left him to stay in that dream alone.

(Dream's End)

Wushan shot up on the couch, knocking Amy halfway off the couch before he caught her with his arms; bringing her back against him and blushing as he looked down at her the young Miss Rose. She was cuddled into his side and he hadn't noticed? He must've been sleeping deeply, even now he found her groggy and coming to after almost being knocked off the couch.

Amy felt the sensation of falling towards the ground, and then sudden warmth as she was caught and pulled back to the safety of...Wushan's chest. She looked up and spotted the look on Wushan's face fading, something of semi-surprise and of course of relief that he caught her when he snapped awake. She felt his sudden awakening and it was very fast and strong, nothing that she was expecting initially.

"Amy, sorry about the sudden awakening; I hadn't expected you to come out here and rest with me." He wasn't bothered by the closeness; she hadn't seen the blush fade; because it did much sooner for him since such closeness wasn't unusual for the Drakehedge people, closeness amongst friends and family often led to the comfort of resting close.

"Umm its okay Wushan, I'm sorry for disturbing you." She said as she looked away blushing, obviously she rested near him for the comfort; of the strange comfort she felt while resting against him, but she had slept well.

"Think nothing of it, however I do have to go now Miss Rose; it appears that my search for my sister has not come to an end and is just going to become more dangerous. I will see you again Amy, don't worry I can already tell that we are good friends, and I will not throw that friendship away; so do not worry." He said with a smile, though he knew the sudden news would bother her.

And so he was right, she'd looked up at him with eyes showing confusion as she tilted her head.

"You have t-to go? Can't I come along with you? I can handle adventures you know, right?" she said as she looked at him, it wasn't like she hadn't been on adventures of her own or for that matter gone along with Sonic on many dangerous events or things that would push her to her own limits; to which she'd gladly go with every passing moment of the event. She just held onto his form, trying to grasp what he was saying.

Though Wushan wasn't really used to such things as someone clinging to him, he knew what it was like to wish to go with someone after they said they must go alone; so he addressed her again to try and explain.

"I can see it in your eyes Amy, you have been through many dangerous adventures with your friend Sonic; the super speedy blue one that is spoken about so often on the news, the agency knows of him as well. His actions are well noted to be very special, nothing that an ordinary hedgehog could undertake; but he is freelance to his adventures and does so out of the goodness of his heart. This is official business for my people and for those people I work for, if you wish to help then address Sonic; if he will take this up then we will see each other again." Wushan said this and stroked her head lightly, smiling warmly at her wish to join him; it was cute as many people he knew would say.

There was a moment of silence for her, she heard everything he said and it made sense; then she felt his warm touch along her cheek and found herself blushing at his touch now. What was this warmth there? It reminded her of what she felt for Sonic when he embraced her, when he held her; she imagined it was official that she liked Wushan.

"Um Okay, Alright Wushan I'll let you go; but know that I'll be right on your tail in no time! Sonic and the others will want to save the world, after I tell him you're my friend; we'll catch up and you better be okay!" she said adamantly as she looked at his eyes, noting the bravery in those copper tone eyes; she was stunned by that still the beauty of something so powerful and old looming in his eyes which still held a nice kind of youth to them.

"Of course, I will be as well as I am right now; no even better with your help." He said as he drew his hand down her cheek, letting the fingertips draw off of her fur; she was so young and still so willing to put others ahead of herself, he noted that she was so pure and yet so fearless in some way.

There was no doubt that he found a charm to his much younger companion, but shook off anything happening between them; she was cute but far too young for him. Not just by the age, but he knew what he might expect in such a situation in time; she had a nice crush on someone for her age and that was something that could exist.

With the few moments passing in his mind, he finally rose from the couch and then stood up and stretched out, yawning deeply; for a moment the loud dragonish yawn coming from his lips, before being replaced by something less loud.

"Mmm, sorry about that I don't want to wake up your neighbors." He went to the bathroom to go get refreshed and ready for the day ahead; it was going to be a very long one, so he knew it for sure.

He knew it was going to be a hell of a day trying to track his sister, to find her, no that would be the easy part; but stopping her this time would be impossible between his feelings and her greater experience and power he knew it would be very difficult.

-Meanwhile at the Agency HQ-

The crafty bat had found her way out into the middle of nowhere, in the lost mountainous region just outside of the Greater Mystic Ruins area; it was no wonder this place was hard to find, she found her senses to be absolutely useless. It had almost been the luck of the dash that she found her way out here; or almost like she found it by chance.

"Something feels fishy about this area." She uttered to herself now, finding this place was downright impossible until she happened upon it, she'd spent hours looking above from her personal little plane, and a few more hours on foot; she noticed this place had no reading on the sonar or heat sources and yet here it was, this small little building that read 'The Agency' in faded letters.

She found this place to be quaint and tiny, it reminded her of some kind of typical T.V. series prop; a generic business building that looked about the size of a diner and had no windows. So without another thought of danger, she headed into the front door; obviously she wasn't unarmed and had both her hidden weapons and her deadly honed skills at the ready.

When she stepped into the front door, she found it rather uneventful; there was a small doorway there, and a tall counter; she could barely see the one receptionist sitting there half asleep by the looks of it. She gave a small laugh mentally, the receptionist was a lizard of some kind; she was a light lavender had some faded lipstick and nail polish on her names that matched her scales in color.

Rouge let a single thought pass in her mind, 'she could use a touch up or two, just like this place.' Of course she didn't let this control her too much; neither the thoughts of fashion nor the shape of the building.

"Excuse me miss? Hi, I'm Rouge the Bat and dropped in to ask a few questions about your quaint little Agency." Rouge said in her sweetest voice, no doubt she'd see if her better manners couldn't get some information out of the receptionist; and when it failed she'd just knock her out and get some information.

"Have you now? What can I do for you Ms. Rouge?" the receptionist looked up from her computer, no doubt looking bored still; she'd well known who Rouge was before she entered the doorway, as soon as she entered the area in that same fact.

"I am here to inquire about one of your workers, a Mr. Wushan Long? Would you be ever so kind as to divulge any information that you might have on him?" the words came in that sweet tone, while Rouge seemed to be getting ready; she was a little eager to start a kind of battle admittingly after all this pointless walking and who Wushan was, she was expecting this place to be jumping with action.

"Wushan Long huh? That means you met up with him somewhere, you're still breathing I see well then you must either be exciting or he brushed you off." The receptionist said with a soft laugh.

"Excuse me? What Why do you say that?" Rouge said still trying to be sweet, that struck a nerve right there; who was this little lizard to speak about her in such a way? They hardly met, it was obvious this lizard knew Wushan; she spoke of him with a fondness, it was something that was clear to her immediately.

"Well obviously Wushan didn't torch you, he destroys most of those who get in his way if they mean trouble; I mean seriously Rouge you're an operative for the President, you didn't think we didn't know of your activities and contacts you used to find out about us did you?" it was clear that the receptionist wasn't normal, yet she wasn't bothering to react to Rouge as if she was dangerous.

"You know who I am, why aren't ready to get your pretty little face thrashed; you know I have a nasty bite when you get me angry." She said now, glaring daggers at the lizard while she stepped to the counter; preparing to hop it and jump the lizard.

Of course the receptionist grinned a little bit more, turning her chair from her desk and looked at Rouge; clearly with her soft purple eyes, was the theme going with her? Obviously she showed no fear of Rouge, while she was smaller than Wushan; being a dragon and well trained in combat herself had her looking forward to the encounter with the bat.

"Besides Rouge, dearie you know that Wushan isn't affected by all that beauty, wiles don't work on him; you little jewel thief." She said as she stood up and popped her neck, stretching out her shoulders a little bit.

"Now that was just downright rude." Rouge said hopping the counter and hunching down slightly, she was going to rush the smart mouthed little hack; obviously having had enough of her already.

"Oh by the way Rouge, my name's Ella; you'll be remembering it after I cook your cute little ass." She grinned, showing a small snout of fangs.

"Ella? I'll give Wushan your regards after I find out more about that hot little thing; I'll have you know there's no one jewel I let escape, once it catches my eye." She grinned at this point, imagining that Ella was protective of Wushan.

Ella snorted some smoke and then pushed her desk back with her foot, easing it out of the way so she had space to thrash this pretty little bat.

"Wushan won't fall for a floozy; I'm fine leaving him to handle that much." Ella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then let's not talk anymore, I have a Drakehedge to catch." Rouge got the last comment before she rushed forward to meet Ella, with whom she'd already made an enemy of; Rouge intended to win this bought, despite finding that Ella was indeed some kind of a dragon.

-Back with Wushan-

After spending breakfast and some of the morning with Amy, he finally left her apartment on Toresule; reassuring the pink hedgehog that he'd be well alright and quickly rushed off to chase down his sister.

"Master, I've noticed that something in your demeanor has changed." Toresule commented on his master's obvious feelings for Amy.

"Yes Toresule, the little one there is cute and innocent; she is brave as well and very gallant in her actions. But this changes nothing overall between us." Wushan said so that his loyal friend and mode of transportation would understand.

Toresule took a moment to think, he had spent much of the night speaking to Amy about things and about Wushan in one; he knew that Amy found Wushan charming already and thought he was kind of cute too, but he also knew she quickly affirmed her feelings for Sonic.

"Master, she shared the sentiment about you; but cares for the hedgehog Sonic that she needed greatly." Toresule was just stating that fact to reaffirm his master's train of thought.

"Then all for the better, we will see that it remains that way Toresule; I will be friends with Amy Rose and will likely gain a similar friendship with her friend Sonic. With how she speaks about him, I've no doubt he'll involve himself in this struggle to save the world. I will not stop him, but then again I will ensure that I face Lyndia; even a super fast hedgehog will not stand a chance against my sister's power she has great magical powers and her fighting prowess is backed by many centuries of fighting experience. She still makes me look like her kid brother." He said it grudgingly, knowing that as he did improve greatly; he couldn't touch her.

Toresule reassured his master by speaking of what lay ahead.

"Master, we're coming upon the Agency's south entrance; we will be there in several minutes." Toresule's words seemed to do the trick.

"Yes thanks Toresule, you are a just friend and I appreciate that." He said that and meant it; he'd have a talk with Ella about the situation and hopefully find what was to be done about the situation developing with his sister.

He looked to Ella for a lot of information, she knew everything when it came to matters; even the perfect things like what is attached to the family as he knew.

"What do you think Toresule; will I have to wake Lana? She can help with Lyndia yes but something's a little fishy about this waking her up; Lyndia is too smart in that case and I know it's nothing that I can trust for sure." He said with a tone of warning, as if trying to warn himself.

"I know not master, maybe Ella will." Toresule's tone was gentle, but sure of that fact that Ella would have an opinion on the moment.

He was going to be very clear that he was going to get somewhere with this, so as Toresule made the tracking path to the Agency's entrance; ever so obvious he sat in that location of the Mystic Ruins even after approaching from the water, a portal system of some sort? Indeed, something that the Agency took care to shift and move around carefully.

Luckily with the way they worked this system wouldn't react to just anyone and obviously it was good enough to keep those human intelligent agencies from finding out about them; little more than they knew at least. Though a sound of something crashing brought Wushan back to the attention of what was going on right at the moment.

"What the guh, it appears we have a guest." Wushan muttered annoyed at this; the last time someone found it, it had been some grubby weasel wielding a strange little pistol looking for treasure.

Wushan headed to the front from around the back and had Toresule wait in front, while he took care of the intruder; which it had already sounded like Ella was busy with this person, he'd end the person's struggles quickly in that regard.

"Alright you that's enough-" Wushan's words were cut off for the ever obvious reasons, he found Ella on top of Rouge; wrestling with the bat to keep her flat, the scene itself was erotic in a way to keep his attention. Though he shook the thought and stepped over to the two to separate them; before Ella got really serious.

As Rouge felt Wushan pulling her to her feet and then an arm securing itself around her waist; she realized that in the blink of an eye he'd separated them and held them both apart, though he was straining with Ella. Something that made her grin, the seemingly cool minded dragon was still plenty pissed off at the wily bat.

"Let me finish what I started, she came here to find out about you; that's reason enough the boss would let me rip her still yammering mouth off her face." Ella squirmed in his other arm, while normally she would enjoy the touches of her workmate; she wanted nothing more than to finish what she'd started with Rouge's arm.

"That's enough Ella, if she came this far to find out something about me; then I'll take to her and will tell her what I think will suffice okay? I appreciate you looking out for me, but remember that time has passed " he said it sternly, to remind her that they were indeed past something together.

"I know Wu-baby, but you know that I get protective." She chose the time to get mushy, and wrapped her arms around his side and hugged him back; nestling against his fur and shutting her eyes.

It was an awkward moment for Wushan, it had been nearly 60 years since they were together and still; he noticed she cherished the short time together of 5 years, time like that was short to a Drakehedge or dragon alike.

"Wu-baby huh? Well that's pretty juicy to know, no wonder she mangled me this bad." Rouge said aloud, grinning from ear to ear as she felt his powerful arm still holding her; no wonder Ella suddenly got defensive about him.

"Shut your trap bat girl, unless you want me to finish what I started even if Wushan doesn't want you hurt; I'll damn well finish what I started, restrained or not." She warned the bat again, the look in her eyes could kill; if Rouge cared to pay it any mind.

Wushan sighed and let Ella loose, he was going to trust her to calm down; knowing that she'd have to be the better woman here right now. He knew very well what the subject that Rouge had pushed was to get her mad, obviously she made the mistake of choosing to say likely she'd mess around with him; such a thing would have Rouge dead in the eyes of his sister. Oi this was getting more annoying.

He carried Rouge away from the angry dragoness and took her into a side room; luckily soundproof this was the only way that kept the few others that worked in the office from knowing exactly what was going down.

"So you came here to find out about me? Gutsy and stupid Rouge the Bat, a pretty dangerous stunt for you to do that." He said as he set her on the table, so he could look at her arm.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't let a precious jewel escape me Wushan? I thought I made that clear, you are a fine specimen of male you know that?" Rouge commented on him overall, he was a 'jewel' of a male easily; very much different from the number of dashing agents she'd seen and met. He was about as rare as Knuckles was to her a year ago, until she was dumped for a certain Julie-Su that much she never got over in all.

"So I see, you got into a fight with my Ex-Nuiha over me and you don't know me at all." He said as he shook his head at her, was it just him or did she seem to be coming on kind of fast? It wasn't the first time he'd been pursued so adamantly; she and Ella would tie in that department there.

Rouge looked at him, obviously not understanding the term, but imagined it was something like a girlfriend.

"So you and little miss fire-breather were seeing each other, but it didn't work out obviously; was it her temper?" she asked mockingly, obviously she found Ella's temper to be a real hoot; though she also found out how dangerous the dragoness was when mad.

"That is none of your business, Ms. Bat. As you can imagine; that my being a Monk knight for the Drakehedge makes any relationship difficult. But Ella persevered through it." He said with a light sigh, that memory was rather funny to see how adamantly she chased him; passed all of his tests from combat to a strange form of wooing in order to win rites to couple with him.

"So what, your celibate or something? You're not allowed to do anything of a sexual nature in that regard huh? Must be a bummer." She said, obviously taking it from the modern day Overlander monks that lived in monasteries.

"We're not a frigid people Ms. Bat, we must still breed and pass on the next generation; eventually we find someone to settle in with." He said matter-of-factly.

She watched him, so they could mess around right? That sounded pretty good to her, she knew that it was kind of fast; such a thing wasn't uncommon to her, considering her job sometimes it was a part of the skill of seducing. Though no matter what the rumors spoke about her, she wasn't anywhere near as frivolous as people thought; in that regard she was almost chaste and didn't give into just anybody's wants.

"But don't get any thoughts Ms. Bat, though a Drakehedge Monk made eventually mate with someone or consider 'dating' as the modern term is. By no sheer opportunity is it simple to approach a monk, even being headstrong there is actually knowing the ways with which we approach one another; to which way we might interact. For instance, a Seina would end up stating to the chosen monk their plans to seek them out as companions; before any such thing could happen." He said it coolly, obviously giving her an important tidbit of information.

"Is that so? Well- ouch! Hey, watch it there, she nearly ripped my arm off!" Rouge said in a hissy tone, her arm was very hurt despite her not speaking up about it before.

Wushan ignored her as he spread a soft balm over the wound, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Obviously he was going to heal her arm, he felt a little responsible in that case that the fight was about him so directly, what was all this about? He didn't yet know it.

"What are you Oh." She felt the soft tingles spreading along her arm, the guided energy being used to help her arm knit the wounds together; she smiled subtly as she watched him easily heal her arm.

"Not that bad anymore huh? With that arm healed, I'd say you only need to work it out a little bit, then it's as good as new." Wushan stated before turning to go, he was through here.

"Wushan, wait a moment." Rouge said as she tugged on his arm, stopping him from leaving her just yet.

He shook his head mentally at this action, this was growing old really fast; he had better things to do.

"So what, you're here to steal my jewels or something? I imagine you want to know about my people and if we have any famous jewel sites hmm?" he was obviously brushing her off, the monk had little time for her.

Her grin seemed to widen at this, to point she was showing her fangs and drew him closer to her; using one leg to curl around the back of his leg and draw him firmly against her form while she looked into his eyes, she noticed the iron resolve in them.

"I, Rouge the Bat do fully plan to seek you as a companion, Wushan Long Drakehedge Monk Knight; and hereby in that regard claim myself to be your Seina." She said gingerly, and waited just one moment for his lips to open to speak something against her claim.

And like clockwork, he fell into her trap as she had laid it out; when he began to purse his lips in order to tell her that it didn't mean much to him in that regard, he'd already felt her lips pressing to his and that leg of hers remaining light in its hold.

She held the kiss and seemed to be trying to wow him with her skill; she wasn't exactly bad at kissing giving the practice she'd had, though her thoughts were quickly turned, as she felt Wushan's lips crushing hers tenderly. What kind of skill was this? Her mind began to melt as she felt the pressure of his lips working her over. Though to her disappointment she felt him pull back, she noticed he seemed to be unaffected once more; while her on the other hand wowed would be a way to put it.

"So you are a Seina are you without knowing me? Well good luck then to you, in that same regard Rouge." He said as he gave a small smirk, indeed she was bold in her actions; but he noticed that he could indeed changed her tune once he took control of the kiss.

-Outside the room, in the main office area-

With that, Wushan left the small room and found his gaze upon Ella; who clearly knew what happened even though she heard nothing. The anger in her eyes could have burned a hole in the bat easily, and he knew that he had to phase this out and quickly.

"So, she's pursuing you huh? I know the type and she's got another thing coming if-" she found herself being embraced by Wushan, she felt the warmth of his body and her anger seemed to melt away.

He just sat there holding her for a time, just to make sure that she knew it was okay and that this was now his affair to deal with.

"It's okay Ella, she wishes to pursue me she is a Seina now, she will attempt to pursue me or so she thinks; come now Ella you know this is no simple matter. She'll be warded off once she comes to understand what it means to seek a companion who's a Monk Knight." Wushan seemed confident that Rouge didn't know what she was getting into, he knew this that would be a hell of a trial for her.

Ella smiled at him, lightly at first though it became wider by the moment.

"She'll give up quick, realizing the tests she'll have to endure though you know Wushan; you owe me something." Ella said in a soft husky tone, pressing herself into his hold.

"And so I promised Ella, I haven't forgotten " he said as he entwined their fingers, apparently something became clear as day; that certain something was what he imagined she cherished.

As she drew back, she kissed him gently and shut her eyes; his lips were still just as sweet as before. She stopped though, she knew what she needed from him and she'd have it.

"Tonight Ella, I will come to you." He said softly to her, whispering to her gently as he turned and left; he left quickly before he did something foolish with her there, if someone had a hold on him in that way Ella still seemed to in this way it seemed clear.

They would entwine one last time, a time that she seemed to save so that she could cherish him one last time in her temple; to hold him in her arms one last time was something that she needed now, she was happy that she wasn't the only one who missed him this way. It was a real shame, that she had to break his heart the way she did so many years ago; at least for the Overlanders it seemed long, to her it was yesterday.

A final embrace was what desire they would have and she intended for it to be one they would remember in this way.

(End Chapter)

Well that was satisfying was it not? I hoped this chapter was to your liking, no doubt it was one of the longer ones I've written; lots of things to pick up, and not to worry I'll be letting you all in one the world of the Drakehedge nice and slowly, you'll come to understand it in time.

The next chapter will be a shocker I think, you'll enjoy it no doubt; a little smutty considering I have the scene between Wushan/Ella planned as well. So for you pervs who enjoy that kind of stuff(I'm no better for writing it, don't worry xD), you'll be getting your first taste of it in this fic.

And those of you who want to see Toresule's true form, don't worry! Toresule will be having a bigger part next chapter; that's a promise from yours truly. So wait patiently, and you'll be rewarded!

Until the next time, I bid you all adieu

-Quentix 


	7. Chapter: Nocturne of the Arcane: Part I

A/N: The last chapter opened up the door for some new characters to know, this includes the fiery Ella, who is the Receptionist/Recruiter for the Agency. You will discover more of her as the story is gone into further, so have some patience. And just so anyone doesn't get too mad, I want you all to know this doesn't put Amy/Wushan out of the running in anyway; just wanted to show that even though Wushan is rather monk-ish in nature, that he is no few centuries old virgin or anything I suppose. That's the bare gist of it, with what I'm going into now I hope it will draw you a little deeper into Wushan's complex life, but also hopefully give you questions about Drakehedge Society and Mannerisms, this is also a hope of mine. Perhaps you may actually wonder about the Agency, if Ella is just the receptionist, what kind of members do they have? But of course onward we go.

Without any further adieu, here is the new chapter.

(End A/N)

Chapter 6: Nocturne of the Arcane: Part I

After the brief confrontation at the office had been cleared up, he made sure that Rouge was on her way and that Ella would be fine alone; since the last thing he needed was her cooking Rouge over that little spat over him. He found the motive for Ella's anger rather flattering, but not to the level that she was still holding onto it. As he came outside, he mounted Toresule shortly after and started up the engine; sighing a little bit.

"Master? What troubles you? I sense your thoughts are dwelling on Ella, is that time not passed? Have you not moved on?" Toresule was just hoping that his master wasn't going to be stuck on her once more.

"I am fine with that thought of being beyond her Toresule, that's not the point of my centered thoughts it's much like humans and their re-thinking something that has since happened and passed, I am simply thinking about what I can do about this; being pursued again isn't something I expected." He said truthfully, the thought had him going a little bit.

"Of course not Master, Rouge the Bat is notorious for strange surprises; but I doubt she will continue when the trials are revealed. She is a skilled thief and fighter, but even she will not be able to overcome the Opening Trial for the Seina, I doubt that she can keep up with what many directives it will give." Toresule seemed confident in that.

This wasn't something that Wushan let himself think too hard about, he was headed by to Station Square, why? Because he had something to check on now it seemed, he had to see if Amy Rose knew anything about the whereabouts of Sonic; he could see that he was going to need the hedgehog's help after all. If he couldn't think clearly when it came to his own sister then he knew that the speedy hedgehog just might prove to be a worthy companion to trust.

As Toresule had long since started off on his own; Wushan's thoughts were capturing him far too much as the moments passed. He let his heart settle on holding nothing back, he was going to see Ella tonight in all of this; he was surprised that she held out for so long. It made him wonder what was special about this night. What might make her save off until this very moment, it made him think a lot about what it was that was going on.

His old love for her, some of it still remained; though she had ruined her time with him he knew it could rekindle if he wasn't careful. He didn't know why he was so afraid of having that relationship with her, part of it was her family and he knew she didn't care about that. Even with that knowledge, she still broke his heart in the end of it. He could never give her the children that she was seeking; Drakehedges were considered infertile with certain breeds and he realized then that it was on his mind that troubled him the most.

It wasn't that they didn't love each other enough, no she wanted children since her people were so very rare and needed to carry on her species; he still loved her as much as his heart could back then. He forced this upon himself, yes he did force himself to keep free of this feeling; he fought long and hard without the use of any magic simply by clamming up and dedicating himself to work. He could see her day in and day out, he knew the main reason she felt so strongly still was because of one reason; she never stopped loving him; even since finding out they could never breed with one another.

He couldn't do that and did the harder of the things in the world he'd done, giving up most of his love for her; even though he knew the roots remained and that it would come right back. This would be that last night and then finally he could close the chapter on the life they had open together. She had hurt him by loving him so completely and he didn't blame her one little bit, it was just too hard to bear in his mind. He took her love and embraced it at first and then having to release it by force; that angered him greater than anything else.

If anything he chose to blame? He chose to blame the fates and destiny all of this deciding he couldn't stay with her, but he got off of it. That time was past and it really was, he emerged from his memories and sighed gently.

"You know Toresule? It doesn't surprise me that one can still refresh themselves of one reason that had come to pass in the earlier part of one's life. I am okay now, really thank you for taking us to Station Square, back to Ms. Rose's house; I hope I catch her before she goes out for the day." He imagined she was gone and that was okay.

But he decided to show her the courtesy of coming to her house and knocking on the door; it wasn't really a bad idea. He hoped that Ms. Rose wasn't becoming too attached to him, well he was honestly unsure of how it would run and so as he climbed the stairs to her apartment floor, he moved to the door and just knocked.

The door locks were being removed seemingly in a rush, to his surprise Amy was not only home but quite happy to see home back with her; her face beaming with a smile.

"Wushan! I'm glad to see you again!" she was excited, he said that he was going and might not be back for a while, it had only been a day and here he was back already? This was wonderful that she was allowed to see him again so soon; she embraced him quickly.

-Inside Amy's Apartment-

Some short time after Amy ushered him inside of the house, she had him sitting on the couch and explaining the situation to her over tea; which Wushan made in a matter of moments. Though Amy was listening to the tale all she could do was look at him, so all of what went on that had him here was really some kind of family business for him.

"I'm sorry I mean for your loss of your sister and just the fact that you're supposed to destroy your sister? We need Sonic!" she said immediately, she knew that once she told him of what was going on; then they'd be able to help able to help this.

"Yes, as I mentioned before the thing that I came here for is because I know you have such a closely knit bond with him, you are friends with the modern hero of Mobius and I need his help. I need him to help me awaken my sister Lana, the Brave." He looked to Amy and gave her a soft smile; she was so willing to help.

The explanation went on a little further as Wushan revealed some of the secrets of his family, who they were to the Drakehedge people. While his people were far from gone, they had all retreated to rest to rest in a realm of Svoreign; his family chosen to rest on Mobius by the council; to forever protect it from evil wherever it may be. Wushan was left awake, but he should hope to never have to awaken her.

Amy listened to it and while much of it went over her head, she understood at least the bare minimum of what was being explained; one thing she had to ask him for the answer of it seemed.

"I understand that your family went to sleep, but why would you never awaken your mother?" Amy was wondering why he wouldn't think of awakening his mother, wouldn't she be able to talk sense into Lyndia?

"Amy, I can imagine your ideas that my mother can solve the problems here and you're right; but should I ever do this after waking Lana? Then I will not be forgiven. My mother will not like the fact that I have sided to protect the humans you might imagine that my mother doesn't really care about these fiends known as people. We fought the war against the Humans long ago we won that war and cut them off form their magic source; they took my sister from her so you might understand she'd agree with my sister Lyndia. She hates that magic inside of Lyndia perhaps, but she'll think to stop the humans." This soft frown resting there on his face, he was bothered majorly by this.

Amy looked a little startled by this, she was just stunned by all of this, his mother was rather serious and powerful, yet untrusting of her son's path? She didn't fully understand the situation; it was way too much for her to grasp it majorly. He gave her a light pat on the shoulder and then smiled at her.

"Thank you for worrying about me enough, don't sweat it now one thing at a time; we're going to make things clear by finding Sonic first off." He said as he watched her rise from the couch and then rush to call her friend, obviously Tails would be the right person to help find Sonic, as his best friend and practically little brother Amy was sure he'd know where he was.

Amy tapped her fingers lightly on the table and waited for him to answer, she was hoping that nothing bad had befallen him yet; all she could do was hope he picked up the phone.

"Amy, I'm glad you called are things okay over there? Things by the Mystic Ruins have been going pretty crazy, the main living space of my lab was attacked earlier by a robot legion; however I couldn't be sure whether it was Eggman or not. I haven't noticed any particular threatening action from the doctor lately." Tails was just telling the situation as it was.

"I'm fine, but you were attacked? That's terrible news; I'm coming over right now! My new friend and I can explain things more clearly; all I can say about it is that this isn't like most things we have dealt with up to this point." Amy hung up the phone before Tails could question her.

The next actions were quickly set into motion, she asked Wushan to help her get to the Mystic Ruins and he simply agreed.

"If you are sure that we can find Sonic this way, I trust your words Amy. We will protect your friend and ensure that things are okay." He said as he sat down on Toresule's back.

Amy sat down behind him and blushed a little bit; obviously the situation was making her think twice about riding; considering what she was wearing now. She wasn't looking to flash the city while they rode through.

He would however quickly solve her reason for worrying in a moment; she apparently didn't know how fast Toresule traveled did she? He wasn't going to be moving normal speed for this trip.

"Amy, I know what you're worried about we're going to be moving far too fast for that. We're going to get there in a rush, I know you want to see your friend Tails is safe, so we're going to be flying; all I need you to do is to hang on tight and trust in Toresule. He cares about your safety and he will take great care of you, trust in that fact." He said as he grabbed both handles and ignited the Soulfire form of Toresule.

Amy jumped at the sight of the flames, even though she rode on Toresule in this form before, she'd never seen it activated in such a way before this. Though she nodded to Wushan, she found his words comforting enough to her that she was going to follow his suggestions.

She moved to take her place on the back of Toresule, wrapping her arms around Wushan's stomach and laying her head on his back; this was out of instinct at the sheer force that Toresule blew forward with. She was amazed that she didn't feel the heavy drag of the speed plastering her to the back of the bike's seat. From what she knew now, this bike was taking her somewhere near Sonic's pace, maybe even faster right now. She honestly was no judge of such speed and just kept herself holding onto Wushan tightly.

"Are you okay Amy? Would you like me to slow down?" this time to voice coming from Toresule, a genuine gesture of concern for her safety present. Clearly the two of them had bonded that night Wushan faced his sister in battle.

She smiled and shook her head at the request, "That's okay Toresule, I'm perfectly fine had I known you were this fast I would've gone to chase Sonic down myself." She was obviously making a joke; but also giving him a complement.

Toresule only chuckled at her words, continuing on his pace; letting his master be the one to guide them while on their way. His master was in one of his better moods and this made him happy, he was already thinking that the spunky Amy Rose was perfect for his master; and even though they'd already had that disagreement, he would see about pushing them together.

-At Mystic Ruins, Tails's Workshop-

Within a record time for Amy, in about 6 minutes flat had they arrived at Tails's workshop; considering the train took around 20 minutes this was relatively fast for her and of course totally stunning to her. Though she noted as they stopped, Toresule was annoyed at the timing.

"You know we're late, I should've been here 3 minutes ago." Toresule wanted to impress Amy, though he failed to realize he already had done so.

"Don't worry Toresule, as I've told you before unlike the rest of the Riders you don't need to impress me by getting faster, as long as you retain what I've taught you instead and above all else, being yourself is far more important to me." Wushan made it clear what was more important to him.

Amy rubbed the back of Toresule's back, no doubt she was happy of what he'd done, how fast he'd gone was more than impressive to her.

"You're much faster than the train, you're incredible!" she said as she smiled lightly at current street chopper form of Toresule; well he'd hinted at some other form, so what was he getting at?

She was curious to what the whole thing about Toresule's real form was, if this bike was one of the forms he could take. Her train of thought was broken straight away, as she heard Tails's voice.

"Amy! You're okay!" well he was thrown back by how fast she cut off the phone and he assumed that something else was wrong, but of course he was reacting accordingly now; in a way that she recognized for her two tailed friend.

She moved to meet up with Tails while Wushan stayed by Toresule. As the two long time friends met, they exchanged information about the situation at hand; as Amy did her best to tell Tails just who her new friend was and what he had to do with this entire situation.

-With Wushan

As he leaned against Toresule's handles he looked over at the two and watched Amy try to explain, he thought she was cute; obviously the way she moved around frantically as she tried to show the desperation of the moment with finding Sonic.

"You think that she is cute Master, I can tell don't try to hide it." Toresule immediately pressed him.

"Yes Toresule, last I checked it was okay to think a girl is cute, even if she is as young as she is." He shook his head, ignoring the hinted tone in Toresule's tone.

"But you are also looking at her with eyes that-" he was cut off in a snappy rush by Wushan.

"That's enough on the matter Toresule; it won't happen even if I started to like her in such a way." His tone was hinting at his annoyance.

Toresule took a moment to be silent while he thought promptly about what he'd say next to counter that. He seemed eager to prove his master wrong, if there was a chance for him to not be single then he would pursue that for master; even against his own word.

"What is your choice of reason? Is age your factor? Would you judge that if she decided that she loves you? How can you say that against someone's will you should know that love has no barriers to age Master." He said as he waited for his master to respond.

This had only taken a moment for Wushan, he considered that blushed and then growled at his long time friend and partner.

"Enough, even if she you have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a light growl, not bothering to answer it with any actual point.

As he cut the conversation short right where it was, this didn't matter since it was nothing to speak of; he knew that she liked Sonic and if he had any say in that matter, then he could leave her he didn't want to have Amy feel the pain of having to age. He snorted smoke and gave Toresule one stern look while he shook his head at him.

As Amy returned to his side with Tails, she say the smoke from his nose and wondered what it was that got his attention; was he upset? She was wondering of course if he was pissed or just upset over something Toresule said to him.

"Are things okay Wushan?" she said looking to him and looking at him quizzically.

"Things are fine, me and Toresule don't agree on a small matter; nothing that is important to our mission. We're fine, so don't worry about it." No doubt he enjoyed avoiding and getting right to the point.

He just hoped she'd get off of the subject and to the main point was all.

"Well okay, I've explained everything I could to Tails, I explained that your sister is kind of the main enemy; so could you finish telling him the rest of the way? I mean you know; what the biggest obstacle in our way." She said and then left it to him to explain.

Wushan quickly covered the missing points, how the Arcane magic was affecting his sister and that she was looking to free herself; also the why they needed Sonic for such a thing. He answered Tails's questions about the agency to a very brief point and made one thing clear; they agency's top priority now was stopping his sister before she got started.

"And so you see Tails, finding Sonic is very crucial to this; I know your Mobian hero will save the day, in fact I'm counting on it." He said as he looked off, listening to a small device he'd heard hovering.

Without looking Wushan tossed a dart into the brush and without much wait, the electronic device was disabled. This was annoying, without much thought of it, he instantly knew it was the world's current bad guy and genius; Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik or as he was called now 'Dr. Eggman' for short.

"Pathetic, any data he's collected is now destroyed; does he honestly think that I'd let him listen in? Even if it was live feed those words are magically bonded. You'll know as long as you need to remember, but to that fool; the words are like whispering air gone to those who don't need it." Wushan explained that so Tails's would know, the agency was no doubt more magically inclined as opposed to technology based.

Tails hadn't noticed it, but he imagined this was what the Drakehedge were famed for, the skills of a honed warrior; it was no doubt more than enough to get a reaction out of him. But given that was enough waiting, Tails gestured to his workshop and led them up that way towards the semi-destroyed building.

Wasting no time, Tails quickly instructed Amy to hop aboard and of course went to go find Sonic; Wushan thanked him for the ride but just said he'd follow along. Unsure of this at first, Tails reluctantly agreed; he was sure Wushan could fly he'd read few studies on some of the myths and it was ascertained that the Drakehedge population could all fly, but as fast as his Tornado III? Not needing to state the claim of worker's pride, he went on about his launch while watching Wushan take a mount on Toresule.

-With Wushan

"Master, you want me to shift?" Toresule said to Wushan the moment he returned, seeming to get excited over the chance to do so.

"You know me well Toresule, yeah go ahead I know you want to." He said as he pet the motorcycle's back, the area equivalent to his shoulder.

As soon as the permission was given, Toresule let out a light shriek something that sounded closer to a Pterosaur than what was expected of his form. His form became gradually more elegant as his body unfurled stunning both of the occupants of the Tornado III; the appearance of the brilliant white and blue feathered Phoenix's form that emerged from the seeming shell of the bike.

By the second look it quickly became clear, the glowering feathers were covering what was unmistakably identifiable as a Mini-European style dragon; though he was predominantly phoenix.

"W-Wow , you look amazing Toresule!" Amy cried out, enough to get Toresule's attention; she was fawning over what was simply beauty before her eyes.

If Toresule's feathers hadn't been blue around the cheeks he might be blushing; however he didn't waste much time, he spread his large wings out and let Wushan hop onto his back; he wore no bridle for the obvious reasons. It was a given that Toresule was Wushan's equal and did this out of that friendship and not because he owed something to Agency by any means.

"Thank you Toresule, you'll make this much easier." He said as he patted the larger hybrid's left shoulder and looked over the water.

"Of course Master." He said with a nod, he did call him 'master' but not for the same reasons one might imagine; they had a very special relationship but something that was no doubt cleared up by Wushan between them. That was a story for another time to be revealed.

It took just a quick minute to pass while Amy and Tails was still staring at Toresule, Wushan cleared his throat and then laughed a little bit the next moment.

"Yes kiddies, he's quite real and after we find Sonic you can touch him okay? Don't forget he's exactly who you met before Amy, so don't be afraid to ask him things." He knew that she and Toresule had connected; given the way that Toresule looked to her so fondly, that was reason enough for him to know.

Tails gave a light nod and started off rather quickly, taking flight and heading off; now it was all about finding Sonic so they could get this mission underway. But of course knowing Sonic as Tails did, he knew that his long time friend would find it nothing but another adventure.

(End chapter)

This chapter I hope will draw some extra attention to Toresule, it is my hope to make him more of a main character; not just in the fact that he is the sentient bike; but also an existing character in this tale, I'll be revealing more about him as the time continues, I'll try to get faster but some serious exams have devoured my time.

Till then adieu

-Quentix 


	8. Chapter:Nocturnal of the Arcane: Part II

A/N: To say that matters have been settled with school I would be wrong, but things are back on track well enough to point out that I can actually get more writing done in between, except some swifter updates from me now for this story. I'll try to keep up on it, though if school snags me you'll know by a gap in between chapters like this one and the past ones. At any rate, we'll be finally involving Sonic in this new struggle, plus Wushan has another scrap with his sister Lyndia, the mystery continues with her, where does she truly stand? Come and find out.

On with the Fic!

(End A/N)

Chapter 7: Nocturne of the Arcane: Part II

As the Tornado III flew onward over the great ocean, both occupants couldn't help but admire the natural powered flight of Toresule and how he kept up easily with the mighty mechanized bi-plane, which was an homage to the very first Tornado. Tails wondered for a moment how Toresule could stand being a motorcycle in that same right, his mind was full of lots of questions that only seemed to go on with the moment.

Amy watched her friends in flight, both Wushan and Toresule were her friends, both of them she made friends with over the short time she'd known them. Wushan through his saving her and spending the night over her house, the thought made her blush a little bit; there was something about him that was in fact very different from Sonic. He wasn't the same adventurous boy that still heralded much to her heart; no he was a sound mature warrior of distinction, she felt that his very being demanded his presence not only be known, but acknowledged as well. She hoped that she wasn't falling for him, for her heart still devised and plotted the many ways through which her and Sonic could be together.

Her thoughts were silenced at the sound of Tails' voice, which made her look back to her friend.

"Amy, do you have an idea of where Sonic might be?" he asked her, tilting his head for a moment since she had totally missed the first time he asked the question.

"Actually, I'm pretty clueless since after about a month ago, Sonic disappeared in the region of South Island somewhere, I am sure he's okay, but I can't help but worry." Amy's voice seemed to be genuinely concerned about her favorite here and love interest.

However the very reason for the Hedgehog's disappearance was ironically tied to the same reason they were seeking him out for the same reason for.

-On South Island

As the blue hedgehog had fallen before her, Lyndia seemed to be amused by the whole attempt of the fast hero to stop her, she had no qualms with the hedgehog for trying and he had surprised her at first; but his great speed hadn't served him against her.

"Very impressive hedgehog, you are this planet's modern hero I can tell by your very demeanor; you would stand before oblivion to protect Mobius, worthy of our clan heroes. I won't forget your name, Sonic The Hedgehog." Lyndia stated as she started walking away from him.

Sonic was never known for giving up, he had no idea how she was so strong, she had only punched him and yet his insides felt rattled beyond comprehension; he had no doubt of her intense strength, but what was a greater thought in his mind was trying to piece together some kind of strategy against her. None of his moves seemed to work, she had blocked each blow, despite any amount of speed he put into attacking her.

"Wait wh-what do you think your doing? You can't *cough* go yet, you haven't beaten me." Sonic said as he rose, his trademark smirk coming to his face as he found the energy to stand.

Lyndia recognized this perseverance in his actions, putting everything on the line for the sake of the better of Mobius, another thing she respected in all. But it was fruitless for him to continue, she'd let him for the sake of his need to prove himself and with that, she wasn't going to question his wishes; however the fact she could feel her brother on the way here was why she decided this might be more serious than before.

Sonic, like his nickname, became nothing but a blue blur as he swirled around her; trying a variation of his Sonic Hurricane on her, he hoped that the lack of air would weaken her somewhat, it was what he was hoping for and maybe cause some damage with a spinball attack on her.

"Impressive speed." She said as she watched the blur surrounding her, immediately catching notice of the fall in breathable air.

In response she drew in one large breath as the air began to thin out with the rapidly increasing speed of the hedgehog before her, she shouldn't count him out after all. She could feel the air also throwing her balance off from the sheer force behind his motion, she could imagine what he could do hit her from any direction with all of this speed.

The power was there, Sonic struck as soon as he saw her balance off, racing at her faster than the speed of sound for a split second he hit her with the titanic force of a Sonic boom; fully aware that moving that fast caused strain even on him, such a blow threw them both forward as he connected with her side; shattering the strange armor she'd been wearing upon contact and immediately giving his spinball enough force to slam her through the two hills of the surrounding areas, before finally ending with him slamming her form harshly into a Cliffside; resulting in a mass of heavy cracks along the walls due to the force of It all.

"Ugh remind me to never do that again " Sonic uttered to himself as he fell from the wall, not shocked by the speed as much as the impact; even though she took most of the force that came from the crash.

He was almost very sure that even she wouldn't be moving this time, not with all of the force he hit her with; he looked at wall, surely she was done right?

For a few moments there was no movement from the still crackling wall, while some fragments dropped to the ground; her hand reached out of the wall; her face lit with annoyance red with anger about something and it wasn't about the blow.

"That was my favorite Chestplate hedgehog, I was taking it easy on you before; so forgive me you are a much prouder warrior than that. And for breaking my armor, I will pay you back dearly for this; my people's emblems ruined by your attack." It was nothing that she wanted to hear about, no retorts from him.

Her body was apparently harmed by the full shock of the blow, however most of her armor took it; the cracks prominent in the Drakehedge armor seemed to anger her and certainly she could repair it, but the hedgehog had embarrassed her, her chest plate? Ruined by the impact, would need to be welded by her flame and tempered to a harder degree.

While she held one arm over her chest, she raced towards Sonic, knowing he'd move to avoid her, in fact she was counting on it; her trap already set wordlessly with the spells of the Arcane, her anger getting the better of her for the moment. Her hand outstretched in a slap, one capable of shattering boulders and yet aimed for his face, she found it proper for teaching the hedgehog to force her armored scales to become active; the protective layer beneath her fur which guarded well against most forms of conventional and magical damage was visible along her lower stomach and chest where he'd struck earlier.

Sonic did exactly what was instinct, he ducked down and guarded with his arms; since he'd learned from before how skillful she was with martial arts, her power was not to be underestimated.

This proved correct as an action, since Sonic blocked her knee and was sent back with great force; both forearms now bruised from the sheer force behind her blow, indeed he had to watch for himself, though he wasn't very sure how he'd avoid her next blow without taking some more physical damage at this rate.

While Sonic slid back nearly 7 feet from just blocking the blow, he was no longer shocked by her strength or power; if he could not beat her with force, he'd need something else, once he got back on his feet.

"Guh!" he felt a fist grind into his stomach, digging in with great force as he raised by his stomach, could she be so strong?

"You blocked, again you continue to surprise me with how you've got inside of you, I know that could defeat those Arcane wizards and knights of our time with your skill; but you cannot defeat the strongest of the Drakehedge with such small tricks. In the end Sonic the Hedgehog, your strength failed you; you will not die because you've impressed me, instead I will give you a gift for dishonoring me." She said as she began to lower him to her level.

Her forehead slammed forward into his head, as she promised she didn't kill him but she gave him a direct 'gift' of his life, but earned the harder-than-iron headbutt from her. With the blow having put him out, she dropped him to the floor and turned back to the cave, within the first beacon to awaken the mark of Mobius and the first that would awaken their mother if she succeeded.

"Come brother, help me fix my problem " she said with a soft smile, counting on her brother's arrival, it would be wonderful to see him again.

-With Wushan and the others

As they came to land things became radically clear that something had happened, Wushan leapt off of Toresule and looked at the ground, he smelled his sister and Arcane magic that had certainly been used.

"Toresule, watch them; do you understand?" he said as he spread his wings, which sprouted from his back, blood splattering around since he had wasted no time in summoning them, he took off towards the cave which was inwards of the city. There was no time to lose at all, his sister was cating and he knew with what.

Tails and Amy watched Wushan rush off, and the thought came there was something that seemed to very off about his sudden move.

"Where is he off to? Toresule?" Amy's voice of concern came once she had got out of the Tornado III, she'd come to the mighty dragonoid form of Toresule; standing firmly in place where he had been.

"To face his sister, go get Sonic; he is there to our side." Toresule gestured with his head, watching the cave carefully.

"Sonic!" Tails had just noticed Sonic' unconscious form and raced to his side, he couldn't believe the shape that Sonic was in, there was never a time in the past when anyone really got the jump on Sonic so much so that he was so badly thrashed like this.

Amy soon joined Tails beside Sonic and knelt down beside him, she was upset with what had happened to him, but she was very happy to hear his breathing. Though he was a mess, he would heal or could be healed by Wushan, that was what she was hoping; he often spoke of his magic and this was a pretty simple thing to ask for.

Of course she had no way of asking Wushan while he wasn't here, in her mind she couldn't help but worry about her new friend; she hoped that he would be more than fine given who he was going after, his older sister. She knew that he not only respected his older sister, but the way he spoke of her heroism, she was someone of distinction to him, and that his love for her was far greater than something small or simple by comparison.

"Won't you let me go to see after Wushan? Are you sure he's okay?" she asked two questions that she found to be very important to her at the moment.

"He will be as okay as he can without anyone there to distract him, while his sister isn't evil by nature; she won't hesitate to hurt anyone else getting in her way; not to mention Amy, you will be in grave danger going in there. As of the moment now, your scent is still mixed with Wushan's from the evening you two rested with each on the couch. She'll see you as trying to become his mate and thus test your mettle, by assaulting you and she may consider you a future target." Toresule hoped this cleared it up with her.

She of course had another question, but first was taken aback by his word choice.

"Target?" she asked, hoping to get the gist of what he was talking about.

"Yes, a target for the Drakehedge culture's test of power; to see if you are worthy of becoming his mate, a rite that any elder female related to the chosen male has the choice to act on." He finished the explanation and had a feeling that would cover it.

There was silence and then a momentary chill that ran through the group's bodies outside of the cave; something had very much just happened.

-Inside the Cave-

Standing on his feet, Wushan looked to his sister; lowering both arms as he began to gather another set of sparks within his lips, still in his hedgehog form he began to dig his heels into the ground, he was preparing to use something much heavier than he had been in fire. It was something that Lyndia noticed as well, she quirked a brow at her brother; certainly he knew the kind of power something like that held, her brother was no idiot, it would destroy the cave likely, but it wouldn't do her much harm.

"Brother of mine, certainly you know that if you do that, our mother will certainly awaken if not from the anger at her only son's destroying one of our Sacred Point Temples all because he tries to save the world." Lyndia stated a fact, as she still held her chestplate in place and finished welding the chain back to the metal; it was much easier now that her brother had hit her with the family flame, it helped start the process.

He seemed hesitant and more acting like her younger brother, thinking before actually doing something like this that simply wasn't sound in most cases, it was no doubt that he knew his sister was right.

"Lyndia, please...won't you stop this? Is there truly no other way? Certainly...you can ask the Chaos Emeralds or maybe the Master Emerald to reverse your dilemma?" his words asking, hoping, reflecting his wishes to her.

She sighed and shook her head towards her brother, knowing that the stones he spoke of commanded such presence and great power.

"Brother, we will talk if you can gather these forces; but you as well as I know that the Echidna Tribe commands the Master Emerald, to snag it for a person problem of mine? Unexcusable, it would hurt any bonds that our tribes have." she said it, sounding dutiful within the moments that she spoke; before starting towards the mouth of the cave.

She seemed to be considering something, though her brother stood firmly in his position, he was hardly a threat, let alone a match for her; so far she hadn't raised one claw seriously against her dear little brother out of love, though even that was growing harder for her by the day.

"Now remove yourself brother, I don't want to hurt you." she said softly, looking at him and showing her claws, glinting with fresh power...she wasn't going to hold back if he said no.

He didn't answer her verbally, instead he stepped towards her; though was immediately grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall, a fiercesome motion of his body being thrown into the stone violently hadn't stopped him, from putting both claws to her neck and squeezing. Though this was no stalemate, in the lone fitting end, it was simple to say that he was no match for her; not in terms of strength.

Innovation was another matter, as his tail wrapped tightly around her throat and began to squeeze, specifically at the larynx; no words were passed between the siblings while this choking match went on. And though certainly Wushan had more leverage despite his position, he was finding it harder to breathe by the moment; she was not making this very easy for him to handle. His mind wandered while it began swimming, was there truly there large of a gap between their strength? His training had tripled in workload, he was stronger than he'd ever been, yet Lyndia still effortlessly kept her strength towering over his own.

"A valiant effort Wushan, my brother is indeed stronger than ever; more powerful than the lazier brother I had before." she smiled at him, proudly and still menacingly, as she began to squeeze harder, using the Arcane magicks to grant her more strength. Her grip soon became apparent, as a sickening pop sounded off from the grip's tightening rapidly on his neck.

He was not dead, but his body fell limp and quivered; she had disabled his actions by shifting his trachea and cutting off all air for a good moment. She sighed and slid him down the wall slowly, letting him lay at the ground on the cave floor, she was moving on now as she couldn't bear to see what she'd just done to her brother.

She could've killed him and still she would've only felt like destroying herself, this would work out...with their mother soon waking; soon to rip the world assunder to find her Eldest child and either help her or stop her once again, this was going to end. Lyndia would see that it did end in the way she wished it to; a satisfying close...

"Brother, our mother will bring us both peace." she said with a light smile, rubbing his forehead as she trembled again; this made her pull back since she knew what she'd done, forcably putting him to an unconscious state while she drew back. It was not a good time to stay, though the smell beneath her nose made her grunt in annoyance; she'd missed this.

Her brother had chosen someone? This smell seemed to be sweet, like strawberries and cream with a soft hint of roses...this was a female, it covered her brother's hair, had he been trying to hide this from her? A small smirk came to her lips, someone that she would challenge...perfect, she would make this female prove herself.

How unfortunate, mixed scents do a mystery make...it seemed that both Rouge and Amy were now in a spotlight, and not a very happy one...as it would end bad should Lyndia have her way.

(End Chapter)

A surprising chapter portion, I intended for this one to be a bit shorter than others for this reason, I am going to be making the next parts more frequently than not. This puts an end up to the Mark of Arcane portion, the temple is active and their mother will awaken. Things are about to go to a crazy place now for the main cast, as we'll all be seeing; Amy being mistaken for Wushan's possible chosen and Rouge while not that far along, may soon also become a victim, stay tuned.

-Quentix 


	9. Chapter: Dance with Roses

A/N: Well sorry to be falling behind everyone, this chapter is long since overdo and since that is the case I won't bore you with small talk, long story short: I will be catching up no matter what, I'll give you the chapters you've all been waiting to read, as to hold this little story's gonna go down its really time to start rolling into this depths of this fiction before us. So without further adieu, here we go delving into the tale of the Hellion Rider.

(End A/N)

Chapter 8: Dance with Roses, a taste of the Supernatural

As Wushan came to wake in the bed were he had been all he found himself doing was trying to come to, fighting the blackness as if his life depended upon it. His body was hit like a stone with the response from the overpowering enemy that held him down: exhaustion.

"Wushan, whoa...! Slow down, I just finished patching you up a few hours ago." Amy's concerned voice immediately coming to light as she put a hand on his shoulder, she hoped to calm him and explain to him what had happened.

He looked at Amy and then realized this meant one thing, the fact remaining that he lost his battle with his sister. He looked over to the bed next to him and spotted Sonic, yeah this wasn't going exactly the way that he'd been planning it the first time he put this to thought, in fact he was hoping for things to go a lot smoother than this, maybe that they'd have sealed the first of the beacons instead of having to contend with his sister over the matter.

He was already considering some things in mind and unknowingly was keeping extra quiet, he was already thinking about what he might have to be doing as this continued, this matter would deteriorate if he didn't try to get more help.

There was a lot to be considered and certainly there was nothing there that was going to let this go away, he was immediately snapped back into reality, by a concerned hand sliding up his shoulder.

"Wushan? You alright? You got real quiet, what is it?" Amy was trying to help; she wanted to help no matter what it would be when seen.

"It's nothing Amy, I'm just thinking about how bad it is for her to have activated one of the three of our Sacred Point Temples, it won't be blowing anything up, but if this keeps up all of our people will awaken " he said it and closed his eyes, looking away since only he knew just how bad this really was if all of his people had come to awaken.

"What is wrong with that? I mean is it really so bad?" she asked him, since she didn't grasp just how bad this was all together, she was hoping that there was something that could be done even if this happened that it could worked out.

He shook his head gently at her and then looked back at her, his eyes quivering a moment since it was a hard decision, this was his family that he hadn't seen in so long. It had been many centuries since he'd been in thought about this particular thing, he wanted to see them all again; those he'd trained alongside so many long years ago.

" They couldn't come to understand the overlanders the same way that animal kind has. I fear that war would be an action they'd take once they found out that humes have crossed this world whole, just the fact that they are occupying most spots of 'power' as it would be on Mobius. When my people fought to give animal-kind a better chance so long ago. They wanted to see the Humes put back in their place." He was speaking the truth of the bitterness between their peoples and then clenched a fist lightly; he was hoping he didn't still believe that in his mind.

Though he was calmed once more, by a gentle touch of Amy who rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright Wushan, I think I understand and if your sister lights all three then your people will come to wake and she will tell them about the humes living across the world?" Amy was trying to understand the worst of the dangers here.

Wushan once more shook his head as he looked at her and then continued once before his thoughts had come to stop him from the continuing.

"Actually I fear they will try to stop her, all of my people know that Lyndia was corrupted by the hand of Hume magicks ages ago. And despite the fact they all loved her as a great warrior and a sister in arms, now she will simply be an enemy. Then she will kill old friends, family, until only those who stopped her remain. Our mother is still the strongest of all Drakehedges, she possesses the strongest will, strongest magicks, and greater power of us all." He frowned; he was remembering how easily his mother bested those humes who assaulted the main camp when her people were doing battle in the Glyph canyons.

She felled them all in one single breath and told her son, that was what she hoped his power to be, something comparable to herself and maybe Lyndia as he aged. But as his mother came to be disappointed once more, he did possess the powers of a Drakehedge but it was just so soft a flame from within that depended on his will rather than his magic. She pushed him to grow his will, today thanks to her his magicks were easily comparable to his and Lyndia's other sister; but never to the level that she wanted or expected of him.

"That's horrible, we have to keep that from happening!" Amy's surprisingly optimistic tone had him look at her with a light look, something that of course she used to smile at him and let her fingers stroke along his fist that he had been clenching hard a moment ago.

She looked at him with flushed cheeks and then drew her hand back.

"U-Um we should wait till Sonic wakes up, Tails is locating your sister and the Temple points. With the tremendous energy build-up since the first awakening of the temple, now Tails knows what to look for." She was trying to change the subject, he really was cute she found.

Though this was something that Wushan nodded to, Amy was still a little distracted by what she felt for that moment.

However Sonic awakened within the following minutes and as things were picking up, they brought Sonic up to speed on the events that were happening, how his sisters plans were to re-awaken their mother; with the side effect of awakening everyone else of their tribe.

"And the worst part is, they are too proud to accept help from humes, as we were betrayed by them first so long ago. Yeah I admit that I have a little bias, but I've learned to live with it. All people aren't that bad I know, I can trust some people and even have some friends in humes today. But leaving it at said value, the goal of coming to you Sonic and Tails is to gather your friends. I am sure you have many a soul that would move to stop this crime at hand." He said as he looked to them both, well he knew Amy had asked the two of them earlier but this was more officially of his asking her of course.

There was little to say this very moment wasn't going to be any less smoother than it had been going, Sonic gave him his trademark smirk and a thumbs up.

"Hey man, I know she's your sister but you've got the spirit, I'm with you man; let's juice. We've gotta stop this thing before it gets too bad." Sonic agreed with Wushan, and was ready to make this thing go down in the proper way that it should; with the good guys in victory.

Wushan nodded, though he was taking this action, he still in one way was torn he wanted to help Lyndia, he wanted to see his family again; for the first time in centuries he was struggling with the raw fact that he'd wanted this to work out in a way that wouldn't end in more bloodshed of his people; worse yet of his family.

He could only imagine what Lyndia was going through, being enslaved as she had been to the humes through one final curse and now trying to escape it. She was devastated by what was running through her veins, the same thing that fueled her was eventually going to run her straight into the ground and he understood that will to survive, none were stronger with it than Lyndia and he knew that.

"Damn this whole thing, must we be left to do nothing but bury one another my sister?" he said with a hiss, turning away and immediately leaving her in this place that was just not a good thing to feel or to know, what was this in life? To be driven and then to have it all fold up in your face, it really sucked and he knew that for a solid point of a fact, they were here right now weren't they? Trying to understand what was going to what was going on right now now.

Sonic gave his shoulder a light pat and then a small thumbs up.

"We'll fix this, I give you a promise that we will see that this works out for your sister and for you." Sonic's promises were never broken, the hedgehog did all he could whenever he gave a promise like this.

Wushan was smiling lightly, these friends maybe they could be his friends right? Such optimism, it was infectious and he liked it really. For once his thoughts retreated and he returned the thumbs up to his friend, giving him a look that was more of Wushan's side that Amy knew; a confident grin and a nod.

"Indeed Sonic the Hedgehog, you are a true friend; I would now like to consider you my friend, and so I will, thank you for your efforts before we go forward down this path that I know we are heading to." He said with a light nod, it was something that wasn't going to overpower him it just seemed that the mood was right back where it should have been to start with.

"Sonic! I found the temple, its good and bad, since we really need to see Knuckles, its right on Angel Island in the depths of the Hydro City Zone." Tails pointed to the doubt on the map, well yes of course it would be there.

Wushan nodded and rose, moving over to Toresule and plopping down, as he slowly took off the bloodied bandages and revealed his healed flesh.

Amy gasped a moment, was this that healing power that he spoke of earlier? This was the healing at a high point?

"W-Wow that's amazing, your better already?" Amy was looking over his chest where the claw marks had been at one point and now it seemed that things were all better on him suddenly, this was a form of incredible she had yet to witness before.

There was just enough that was going on to say that even Sonic was impressed since he knew that Wushan was as bad as he had been when they first came. Sonic had forgotten about his wounds and grunted in a bit of pain once he moved his torso, yeah his sister really did pack a wallop didn't she?

"Er...yeah I'm not exactly in great shape here." He said as he looked and gestured to the numerous patches that had been made over his body after that fight with Wushan's sister it seemed to be sure that he wasn't a match at least on the physical level he wasn't.

Without a word Wushan waved a hand in Sonic's direction, immediately sending a cold wave throughout his body. Wushan had enough rest when his sister choked him out, yeah she hadn't wanted to hurt him; yet he noticed that. She was just being nice and put him into a healing rest with that move, there was the extent of it all. Yeah it was not at all pretty but still remained to being something that was to be remembered.

"Totally awesome Wushan, I feel like new." He said as he looked to Tails. "What are we waiting for? Let's move!" he said as he moved out to the Tornado III and hopped onto the wing that was always his preferred spot, to feel the wind in his quills and the freedom and feeling of adventure.

"Alright Sonic, let's go Amy." Tails said with a light wave to Sonic, heading towards the third version of the famed biplane series.

Amy looked to Wushan on Toresule and considered the option, she wanted to ride with him this time.

"I'd like to ride with Wushan, if its alright with you?" she looked at him, hoping deep down that it would be fine of course.

He nodded to her and gestured for her to sit behind him.

"Alright!" She said as she hurried over to Toresule and slipped onto the back behind Wushan and took a hold of his waist.

Without another word, Tails shot off in the Tornado III with Toresule kicking off of the ground and following closely to the wonder of technology made by Tails.

As the flight passed by quickly, there went to be noticed the change in the air overall, it was almost noticeably a thicker atmosphere that has been taken this far after one temple awakened?

Amy clutched onto Wushan, hard to believe still that the world had been affected so much by a single temple; but it wasn't a bad feeling she found almost.

As the moment passed, she decided it was time to ask Wushan the question that was on her mind, she rubbed his back and looked over his shoulder, since he was sure that she wanted something of course.

"Wushan? I wanted to ask you, Toresule mentioned something about me being a target to your sister; why would that be?" of course she had been curious to know, though it was also running through her mind about that hidden meaning that she was sure that she'd known.

He was quiet for a moment, though he knew Toresule had the right thought, telling her this way was not what he'd had in mind for it really.

"Well what he said was right, Lyndia has probably caught your scent close to mine, from the night that we were resting together when you laid upon me and just rested with me." He was of course speaking of something that was extremely important to him inside, he felt a feeling that hadn't stirred since when he was with his last mate; it was a thing that troubled him actually.

"O-Oh, does she think that we um?" she didn't have to finish it, since he shook his head lightly at that.

"Not exactly, she believes that you are interested in me, and what's worse is that I know she'll be looking to challenge you; she wants to see if you're worthy of me." He knew this would come up, and he lightly swatted Toresule in the head with the back of his hand.

Wushan knew one thing would lead to another, so Toresule just grinned while in flight, since this had to be done; he wanted his master to be happy and have some kind of love in his life.

Amy had not said anything after that, Wushan hoped it might end there or that she might at least learn from this, not to do such a thing after the fact that Lyndia defeated both him and Sonic without much trouble. He didn't want this young girl throwing her life away for him.

"So I'd have to fight her to be near you?" she asked him again, innocently hinting at her interest in that; she was a strong willed girl and not likely to quit on anything she was interested in.

He felt his heart sink a little bit, she wasn't seriously considering was she? He was just shaking his head at her lightly, though it was more of a mental shake.

"Yes, she would test your strength according to our rites, I can tell you Amy that there would be nothing to keep her from wanting to test your mettle in combat. I am most certain she intends to hold that above my head, I know her thinking." He said this as a warning, hoping once more to show her that there was nothing easy about it.

Amy just went quiet and held onto him a little tighter without saying too much since she wanted to leave it along right now. But she nuzzled into his back, unable to keep her feelings back anymore. At least now she was certainly enjoying his company, his protectiveness since he was just too sweet. She was certain that she liked him, though now she found herself at a halfway point, a crossroads as of now she was trying to ascertain where she stood with her feelings for Sonic and her growing feelings for Wushan. She was going to give herself some time, this was nothing that she could decide so easily, she knew that she felt a lot for him; he'd treated her with respect, took her out to romantic dinner, rescued her already more than three times and all she could do was try to understand, how this was even possible that she could feel like this, it almost bothered her on a small level.

While the group was already three quarters of the way to the floating Angel Island, there was no doubt that this was not going to go very easy; since Wushan knew that his sister already knew the location of the island.

-With Knuckles

As it seemed to be that there wasn't anything but an argument already going on, the power display going on in front of the Shrine of the Master Emerald was quite the spectacle really, as Knuckles traded blows with Shadow; the two chaos users were evenly matched for the moment it seemed.

As Knuckles collided with Shadow's spinball, the powerful fist of the guardian sent Shadow into the ground, immediately creating a small crater upon the small impact that had been the result.

"That's quite enough Shadow, what the hell do you want here? I'm growing tired of asking this question, since you came onto my island!" he was furious that Shadow had come onto the island without a word of his being there and then tried to get to the Master Emerald.

Shadow emerged unscathed from the mighty blow given off by the Echidna, and simply gave him a sneer.

"I owe you no explanation Echidna, remove yourself from my sight before I get serious; I'll give you this one last chance since you've been useful in the past." He said as he glared at him, obviously not going to let this thing go on.

Knuckles scoffed at him and brought both fists up in front of him, there was no question as to his answer to that foolish demand of his, he was going to get him good and put and end to this.

"Very Well." He said as he raised his left hand and immediately summoned a plume of chaos onto his fingers and began to charge it thoroughly as he was going to let him eat a Chaos Spear.

Though a loud laugh seemed to end the conversation, the staredown; all of it coming to an end with the simple look on the face of the guardian.

Lyndia's sudden appearance wasn't anything but something to further anger the guardian, Knuckles didn't need anything else interfering with his wish to pay back Shadow.

"Get the hell off of my island lady, I don't care what you're doing here, I've got someone to play with already." Knuckles was very straight-forward with his tone and his anger, not in the mood to hold back with some pitiable bystander.

"Quite the contrary Echidna warrior, I'm here to make a request of your aid. As I can see you are one of the few Echidnas on this world and I would like to see if you are willing to let me borrow the Master Emerald." It was maybe half the reason that she was here, since the point temple was still on the island.

Shadow cast a glare at her and then looked to her.

"It's already soon to be occupied, if I were woman, I'd leave and now." The black hedgehog warned her just that once, not in the mood for another irritation either.

Knuckles ignore Shadow and looked at her. "A request? I'm sorry, as the guardian I can't let the Master Emerald out of my sight; therefore I must deny your request." He was glad she asked, but the answer wasn't going to be one for her favor at any rate, he wasn't at liberty to let anyone use the emerald for any purpose.

She gave a light nod to him and then popped her neck, unfolding her arms and glancing down at him from the air with a little sigh.

"Then I am sorry gentlemen, I will have to thrash you both and take the Master Emerald." She said it as if it were a matter of fact.

Shadow broke out with a laugh, something befitting him as he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea what your up against." Shadow said this while looking at this new target. "Now begone with such a foolish claim, Chaos Spear!"

Without another word further he launched the Chaos spear at her.

She batted the spear of chaos energy into the air with little effort, though found herself smiling at him, oh this was going to be fun for her; a lot more fun than she thought really.

"The joys of battle, how I have missed you but I will enjoy them with you warriors, you are warriors of a caliber unseen to this world for many ages; let us enjoy the glory!" she was hoping to enjoy this, a nice battle, maybe even a long battle against these two.

Shadow was not flabbergasted or anything, quite the contrary he was annoyed that this utter stranger treated his attack was like a joke.

"You're going to learn your place." Shadow said as he leapt at her.

Moving with incredible speed that only Shadow (or Sonic) could manage, and his fist struck home; he caught her off guard and hit her in the chest, to which he found he struck incredibly hard muscle; what he almost mistook for a wall of some metal alloy.

"A good punch, I felt that." She said as he brought her knee towards his face.

Shadow maneuvered ahead of her fast move, using his free hand to push up off of her knee, before bringing his foot over to her shoulder and bringing it down hard on her neck. The force was enough to get her attention she would indeed have fun with these two.

Lyndia turned to Knuckles and caught the first of his punches, letting the second one hit her side, while Shadow's other foot striking her chest forced her back into a stumble.

"You two are strong together, good." She was gauging them for only the moment, as off now, she wasn't going to let this continue the way it had been. Lyndia was suddenly in front of Shadow, it was a pace that surprised him, she was pretty fast.

Shadow was currently trading blows with her, blocking her punches and her kicks, while striking her with much faster blows; as there was no need to hold back anymore. Lyndia took each of the blows that Shadow was throwing her way, she was like a solid carapace; trained under the harshest conditions and absolutely built to take this combat.

Knuckles hated to join Shadow, but did end up doing so after that. Knuckles' unleashed a flurry of punches that were capable of shattering even the great walls that held together Robotropolis. And yet to this one stranger, the blows were hardly moving her. In fact he found that she was simply laughing more as the battle progressed, certainly he was glad to see she could bleed; since some of his and Shadow's combined attacks had both bruised and made her bleed.

It was almost a straight five to ten minutes of straight combat, through which neither side backed down. Trading blows, both Knuckles and Shadow both took hammering blows from Lyndia as she continued to take from them, but still neither side stopped.

"Magnificent! You two are worthy of being Drakehedge warriors, I must say that you have gone very far; maybe I should really get into this. You guys are making me sweat some now, for once I feel truly challenged." She said as she gave them a wide smile.

Shadow gave an annoyed 'hmph' and looked her in the eyes, who did this woman think she was? Certainly she was strong, but to mock the Ultimate Lifeform like this was beyond reproach, he was going to finish this and end any struggle that they might be having early on.

"This isn't a game, get off of my island!" Knuckles cut Shadow's thought short by rushing in and swinging his fists at Lyndia, at this point packing greater strength in them than he had before.

It seemed that his anger was getting the better of him, he couldn't believe this female was suddenly so strong; what the hell was a Drakehedge, he was being compared to them, and she was still standing after he'd hit her a lot more times than many other opponents have taken blows. So yeah, it was easy to understand that he was a bit bugged, what the hell was this?

As Lyndia was caught off for a moment, she felt the delectable pain race through her gut once he struck her, though she'd caught his other fist, she felt the force and grinned more. Maybe she should make him furious then? If his strength had increased this much, then she needed to get him utterly pissed off; she wanted to see him explode with rage and anger.

There was a growing moment of her excitement, once the black hedgehog shot into the air and leapt back over to the discarded Emerald that he had used in the past.

"Energizing with Chaos? Most interesting, I wonder if one of those fabled emeralds in your possession can make you more powerful." Lyndia wasn't mocking him, oh no quite the contrary.

She'd never seen a Chaos Emerald in action and was suddenly looking forward to it; this until she felt a forceful blow to her back, something that made her fly forward, the combination felt like two hits at once this was the famed spinball attack from Sonic the Hedgehog? As she fell she saw two spinball forms flipping in midair, she smiled as she noticed this; her brother was one of the two.

Before she hit the ground, she broke into a nice tumble and rolled along the ground a few times before raising onto her knee.

"Ah Sonic and my brother, refreshing to know you both are alright, and back so soon, I'm glad that you two are so adamant." Her eyes soon casting to the landing Toresule, on the scent of the one who was still on his back, this was who she was waiting to see and meet.

She locked eyes with Amy Rose in that moment, casting something of a knowing look on her face, a light smirk and then as she dusted herself off and stood up shortly following this moment.

Amy looked at her with a confused look, did she know this woman? She was in awe at the fact that she was so powerful looking, it of course didn't her to see that she was well filled out; she noticed that she had a body to kill for really; but she wasn't going to let it cloud her mind's judgment.

"Amy Rose, the one who's scent I smell on my brother; a pleasure to meet the person with whom I will soon fight." She said it with an elevated moment of joy, Lyndia was reading all the signs the way she found them.

Amy gasped at the words, she was going to directly challenge her with so many opponents before her? Was she really that important?

"Hey Lady, you can't fight her until you've gone through me." Sonic was moving to protect Amy without question, though Wushan knew what she was speaking of and the nature of the moment was awkward for him.

She looked to Sonic and gave a light grin before she stepped forward, her body growing more muscular as she stepped forward, she was upping the ante since there were now 4 opponents against her.

"Very well Sonic, I will defeat you, my brother, this proud echidna warrior , and the Ultimate Lifeform as he calls himself." She knew their names, but was musing over the fact that she knew they thought she didn't know them.

Without a word, she made the first move and clotheslined her brother, noticeably moving faster than she had been; she dropped him to the ground and turned to block a punch from Knuckles with her forearm, before pushing back against him with enough force to match him.

Shadow nailed her in the upperback and got her attention, while she turned and took another kick to the chin, she ignored the blow and slammed her head directly into Shadow's stomach, as if she were an immovable pillar of strength, she showed immense strength by forcing the black hedgehog to the ground with the blow.

She was soon realizing how difficult this would be when Sonic clipped her cheek with his heel; she returned the favor by belting him in the stomach with her right fist, shooting him back into the grass while she backed off a moment.

"Truly impressive, even without your help brother, they are certainly powerful as a trio." Lyndia spat some blood from her lips to the ground and popped her neck.

She decided that she couldn't play anymore and turning quickly, she darted into the woods, leaving all stunned but Wushan who immediately shot off after her.

"She's trying to activate the sacred point temple beacon, Come Sonic!" Wushan yelled as he disappeared into the blush, moving as quickly as his body could manage, she hit him with her elevated strength, which stunned him greatly, he was amazed by her power even to this day, but he had to stop her from activating this. If this became active, he was certain that Lana would awaken, there was no way she could not. Her twin was active and he had been awake for some time now; he undoubtably going to regret not having stopped her if he could.

Sonic followed without question and left Shadow and Knuckles there with Amy and Tails, the blue blur was gone quickly; tracking his new ally and now trying to catch his sister.

-With Knuckles and Co.

"What the hell's going on here Tails? What's all this about? You would be one to know." He looked to the two tailed fox who was more often a friend, just as Amy was.

"Well Knuckles it's a long story, but I'll give you the quick version." Tails was going to cover the gist of things, for him and Shadow very quickly, time was of the essence and they needed to act quickly.

He covered all the things of importance: That female was Wushan's eldest sister, she was infected with a powerful dark magic, if she activated the three sacred point temples that her mother would awaken; her mother awakening would be a very bad thing potentially, that they still didn't know what the arcane magicks were trying to do by commanding Lyndia to do these things.

Shadow gave a little snort and looked at them.

"The only reason why I'm going to stop her is because she's after Chaos Emeralds, nothing else of this matter interests me. Now simply put, the best way to put this to an end, is through Chaos Control!" he commanded the green emerald in his hand to activate and so it did without question to Shadow's command, taking the black hedgehog and sending him off towards Sonic's energy; as he knew the blue faker would have found her by now.

"Knuckles, well not that's more clear I'll give you guys a hand." The guardian now understanding things decided it best to help them for the sake of the planet and of course for the sake of the Master Emerald.

Though everything went alright, Amy was trying to grasp why she wanted to fight her? What was it that made her suddenly the focus?

'You care about him don't you?' a small voice whispered.

'Who are you? Do you know why she is after me?' Amy's mind was quick to ask this strange voice without question.

'Yes that is the reason, do you want power to fight her?' the voice whispered once again.

'Power? Why?' she asked the voice.

'You want to fight for him, you need that to save your heart and soul from her.' The voice whispered to her again.

'I I want some power.' Amy was being as true as she could to herself, she never liked being so far behind the others. She didn't know what this voice was, it didn't sound all that good; but maybe it would help her.

The voice acted quickly, once she had given the permission, the voice zapped her from the woods; the magicks of the Sacred Temple were asking her to trust them.

Without any understanding, Amy was being exposed to the newly awakened Temple's magicks; there a powerful burst flowing through her body, she felt her muscles grow in strength, while her body had not been straining wildly out, the magicks were suddenly changing her.

Even her tail grew, she felt more awake no more aware, the power flowing through her was tremendous. Her fear and hesitation? Both faded to nothing, she was energized by the power she needed, she'd grown maybe 4 inches and felt for a lack of better terms; powerful.

But she also knew that the others had failed to stop her, instinctually Amy now knew what Lyndia was doing and what had to be done to stop her.

As all of this unfolded before the eyes of one curious bat, she had to say this little drama was really turning into quite the adventure; just what the hell did this mean as a whole? She wasn't really sure.

"Looks like I've got some searching to do." The surly bat pulled back and spread her wings, taking off into the hanging sunlight; off to search for this third sacred point, luckily she had just the tools she needed.

(End Chapter)

Well I hope this confused you, don't worry its supposed to. And if you understand it all, then awesome.

I will say that yes, Amy will be a bit stronger, bigger, though for the sake of my being realistic about one thing. While Lyndia is not unbeatable, she is still the best warrior of her people; stronger than her brother (who isn't exactly a wimp) and individually stronger than Knuckles (without using any of his power) and Shadow (without him getting serious), its to say that she'll be trouble enough with all of the magic and strength she has inside to say the least.

So I do hope none of you mind that little fight early on, its necessary to make a good tale; besides things are about to get far more exciting. Still as Amy's feelings become stronger for Wushan, this will be her trial, and yes I still plan for Rouge to be in the race for his heart; the next chapter will reveal all.

Until then, I bid you all adieu

-Quentix 


	10. Chapter: Battle of the Rose and the Fire

A/N: The undertaking of battle between Sonic and Co. versus Wushan's big sister Lyndia is about to play out, it's been long enough since I haven't written about this and I want to apologize to any fans. But it will be worth the way, which I can assure anyone who still follows. :o

I will try to keep you entertained through my work, here goes nothing!

(End A/N)

Chapter 9: Battle of the Rose and the Fire

It didn't seem possible that she could weather this new power, her eyes shut halfway as she felt overwhelmed for the moment, what had this temple done to her? There as she felt the waves shifting through her body did Amy stumble to the side. Lyndia grinned at this and threw the boys back; just like that did she push off the Ultimate Life form, the Guardian of the Master Emerald, the Blue blur and her brother at once.

"Move aside boys, this is no longer about what you want. This is about what needs to be covered." this said while Lyndia focused on Amy Rose, the boys were of little consequence now.

Wushan threw himself at his sister, he couldn't let this happen now, even if Amy had gained new strength there was no way that he could let this go on; he was determined not to allow her to do so. And yet his desires didn't matter, as Lyndia moved with a greater speed, her claw wrapped around his face as she pushed him into the floor of the cave harshly.

"Stay down little brother, she has chosen you and now she must prove she's worthy." her tone cold for the moment he'd tried to resist was he then already breaking their most sacred rules and she would not have it.

Lyndia's left claw rose and without a word had erected a wall of fire closing off the entrance of the cave and cutting off the others from Amy, they would not be disturbed now. She knew that even if one of them used Chaos control it would not pass for this barrier reflected the essence of anything the user had not wanted.

Amy had but two moments to look up and spot the smiling Lyndia walking towards her, her body shivered with fear as even though this new power surged through her; certainly she could not beat someone who'd just toppled those who were the planet's strongest? She was nothing...she couldn't possibly defend herself against such a violent power could she?

'No doubts, no fears, those who invoke the Sacred Point energy are not to be so weak!' the voice that was in her mind suddenly commanded, her body straightened up and erected a firm stance for the pink hedgehog.

Her eyes focused and resigned for the fight ahead suddenly, as if taking a backseat in her own body, Amy gazed out at the focused form of her body. The surge of radiance around her body seemed to increase as her body gained mass, it was within her consciousness to become modest and to try and cover up what little her dress was now as her body walked forward.

'You will not fear, worry not about your appearance, none will see this battle, now take the helm or shall thee...the force of the Sacred show you what battle is?' the voice optioned her to take control or let it fight. Though there was no second moment of her thought.

Lyndia made the first move and was upon Amy within an instant, her fist planted directly in the diaphragm of the girl, she was going to test her theory, she surmised that the temple granted her the power and was likely even facing her this very moment. Her suspicions proved correct almost immediately.

After she'd hit Amy, she found a powerful right leg slamming across her face and sending her into the cave wall to the right. Lyndia grinned since it had been some time since she faced off with the temple's guardian powers, she figured on having some fun before stopping the charade; she would not take this seriously.

Amy watched from her inner-consciousness while the Sacred Point guardian faced off with Lyndia. She was dazzled by the flexibility that she appeared to have. Was she really able to perform these acts? She knew that it had to be possible...she felt the impact of the first blow and was winded, though her body moved without slowing; she felt the stretches of her body dropping into a side split and avoiding a punch before sweeping her left foot around to sweep Lyndia, while her head slammed into the ribs of the Drakehedge.

Lyndia blocked the next punch and pushed the pink hedgehog's body back to the floor before she flipped up backwards. Once she landed on her feet she raced forward in a low tackle, immediately grabbing Amy's waist and trying to break her balance; however as she predicted the Sacred Point guardian stopped her charge and slammed the left elbow into her back, then followed up with a right elbow and a knee to chest. All of which made Lyndia smirk more, the guardian was just as good as it had always been; but the charade was at an end. She grabbed the next punch and knocked the kick back down effortlessly.

"Enough Guardian, you can stop pretending." Lyndia's voice held amusement; did this mere guardian believe it could stop her?

"You have crossed the line Lyndia, using this power to re-awaken your mother. This is not how it was meant to happen." the voice spoke, in a dual-tone voice. It was her voice and that of an ethereal second tone beneath it.

"Let's get one thing clear Sacred Point Guardian, you are to protect these temples from our enemies, not to question when my mother was supposed to awaken. You have knowledge, so you'd better share it with this girl." she said finally letting go of Amy's fist.

"..." the guardian stopped fighting and looked her in the eyes, through Amy's gentle gaze which hazed over with exhaustion.

To this end Lyndia laughed softly and lowered the firewall. This amusement had come to an end, the girl's body was not built to handle such a thing and that was the end of the need for the struggle to continue when the soft pink hedgehog could not handle battle that she was looking for.

"Listen and listen good Sacred Point Guardian, Wushan my brother, and his allies." she directed this all towards them.

"I will be after the Second temple, halt my advances if you can." Lyndia said before she left, withdrawing from the area, leaving the dazed warriors and Amy to only the sounds of rushing water; which were generally attributed to Hydro City.

As Amy collapsed from the use of powers far beyond her understanding, Wushan caught her and lifted her gently into his arms. While Knuckles suggested they go back to the Master Emerald shrine where Tails had remained, Shadow left on his own through Chaos control; very simply he would get after this foolish woman and put an end to all of her plans, simply for defying him. Wushan's thoughts remained somewhat puzzled as he walked beside Sonic and behind Knuckles, how had Amy accessed such power? It wasn't like the Sacred Point Temple responded to just anyone...

-At the Master Emerald Shrine-

As it proved to be nothing but a bluff, the Master Emerald was still safe at the shrine and resting in its proper place, while Tails had informed Sonic and the others that with the energy surge from the temple he had since then worked out of the 'junk' in the storage compartment of the Tornado III that he worked out an energy trace device; something to help identify such energy sources like that of the Sacred Point Temple.

"With this we should be able to find the other two Temples; at least we should be able to slow her if we knew where they were before she did." Tails sounded hopeful at that.

Wushan gave a soft laugh; it was more of an ironic kind of laugh.

"Sorry Tails leave us not forget that she was around when they were built, she knows their locations, and she'll wait for us to make the move first possibly. Or provoke us into action, either way we have to try and get ready; somehow we have to be ready to stop her." Wushan elected.

Though he hadn't sounded all that enthusiastic about it, he knew that she had to be stopped and that with Sonic and his friends, certainly anything was possible. Even the potential of stopping his sister, one of the most unstoppable people he'd ever known in his adolescent life. Perhaps he could not stop her alone, but with friends he could stop his sister's crusade before it grew dangerous...truly dangerous.

What could be done about her all together? He was hardly sure anymore since she would not take him seriously. His sister was already disappointed in him and so many thoughts were swirling to the surface what was it that he was supposed to do about all of this? He was lost in the moment, lost in thought about what to do. Even with the help of so many could he do nothing about the situation? He could not fall into said despair now and yet he almost felt there was nothing more or less that he was to be expected to do.

'She will re-awaken and the world will be reduced to ashes if you do not react quickly.'

The voice of the Sacred Point Guardian spoke and in annoyance Wushan responded.

'Yeah...yeah she will but I got it alright?' He gave the only answer he could. Somehow they would pull through this of that the Sacred Point Guardian could be sure.

The plan of action was something he couldn't put into any words since he was hardly sure. Yet despite the turmoil Sonic felt at some ease that there was hope at all, with this fact alone in mind he put a hand on Wushan's shoulder and gave him a thumb's up; since all they needed was hope.

"Hey Wushan, stop thinking so hard, its in the bag right? Look at it this way, your sister knows we're going to come after her and she seems to be enjoying the combat we give her. She will likely wait for us to come and face her before activating the energy right? Even if she only waits for a little, we have time to make plans on the way to her location right? Stop worrying we heroes always save the day." Sonic gave him a thumbs up and another light pat, he needed to loosen up in order for them to make a real difference.

Wushan laughed at Sonic's words, well he wasn't wrong and there was no need to mope on further. Likely Lyndia would await them since he noticed she longed for her family. He could feel it each time he opposed her and the fact she held back meant that she was there. She wanted to be purged of the darkness and to be with those she loved again, he could feel the weight of her sins when he came into contact with her. She burdened so much and at the very least he felt that he owed his sister this much; a new plan was being born from this day.

"Well said Sonic, but we have a new goal here. My sister may have tried everything in the older days to be rid of her dark powers but I say there is a way. With all of this technology and supposed advanced life we live, who's to say that we don't have an alternate to her problem. She is possessed by powerful ancient Overlander magic, the worst of the Arcane and its pushing her to purge herself of it before it kills her. She doesn't want to die... my sister was originally a hero guys. Her heart is good and in the right place, in truth she is no different than any damsel you've every saved before: she wants to be saved. She needs her kid brother and his friends to save the day...what do you say?" Wushan's renewed vigor seemed very strong; he was going to save her not stop her.

It was with a renewed vigor that a new goal had been set, so what if this wasn't what she wanted? It was what she was going to get as it was his fondest wish, he did not want to harm his elder sister. The guardian angel of the Drakehedge Clan's finest, it was a mistake to believe that it would be allowed to end in bloodshed between siblings. Taking hold of the chain wrapped around his waist he ignited it in Soul Fire and looked up to Sonic and then to Tails, it was about time he gave them a little present to make them more fit to face his sister.

"Hey you two, come a little closer. I'm gonna give you a temporary gift, as sanctioned by the Agency as their best hunter and agent, it is within my rights to bestow any number of beings I see fit with a temporary gift of access to the Soul Flame arts. I can't tell you how to use it but when the time comes the gift will open itself to you and you may learn it. Given that the flame will curb to your natures, you should have no problems accessing it, it is basically with the words that I choose 'Do what you do best' and the flame will come out for you. Use it well gentlemen." that last part was more of a joke, but still something to more or less seal the deal.

It wasn't much of an option for them, since the flames jumped off of the chain and a little bit of each leapt onto first Sonic and then to Tails.

"Whoa, my head is spinning..." Tails wobbled and fell to the ground lightly, he felt his body growing very hot and his head was unsteady as he tried to regain focus. It was enough to say that it was working pretty quickly on him.

For Sonic, he took it with a grin and the flames melded into his body without a little singe, he had shown no fear of the flames and thus it entered him with little trouble.

"Hey, is he gonna be alright?" Sonic was worried for his best bud and looked at the two-tailed fox with a little concern. But Wushan chuckled and this brought him some ease.

"He feared it, like fire which can be expected for some. He'll be alright in a couple of minutes, it heats the body up if you are afraid of it; it acts like real fire while entering the soul. But it calms down after a little." he ruffled Tails' hair and grinned, because like magic it was gone and he noted that Tails was calming down.

While the group went underway, Lyndia was tending to her duties of the warriors that had begun to awaken; she stopped to greet them before she went on as it was right for her to do. She hoped that they wouldn't engage her, but chances were low of that once they sensed the arcane within her.

-With Lyndia, at Tibea Fortress-

As she stood outside she could still smell the smoldering human ashes that were still fresh upon the air, the day that her sister took the fort from the supposedly unstoppable humans here. With their warriors wounded and Lyndia herself fighting on another battlefront, the passive Lana showed just how brutal she could be to those enemies of the Drakehedge clan. She would never have guessed that her sweet twin who danced and sang, could ever harm a living soul the way she had done that day...she could still see the claw markings given in her sister's distress after having harmed so many. She was in many ways Lyndia's equal and in others her superior, a soul so sweet that she wept for the lives that she took in her rage; something that Lyndia herself never did for those fallen.

"Bitter worms, how could my twin shed a single tear over something so trivial? This is why I call you our sweet angel of sympathy. You who will awaken next, Lana of Tibea." she said with a soft sigh, could she face her sister as she awakened?

Lana had fought with the vigor of 50 Drakehedges and yet could not best her battle-hardened sister and yet she kept on for the safety of their people and most of all their pride and joy, Wushan.

She wanted to see was her sister going to try and stop her as she explained her plight? She almost hoped she would since it would put her mind at some ease to have someone try to stop her. Her sister's sweetness would be the undoing of her will to fight and this was something Lyndia knew. She would have to ease her sister into this battle if she were not willing to help Wushan immediately.

"Just forgive me first Lana, that's all I ask..." she said as she moved into the Tibea fortress, awakening her sister from her resting place might take a little challenge since she didn't want to awaken the other Drakehedges: at times their people were too brave.

As she moved to the moss coated statue, she smiled at the likeness of her sister and led her fingers to stroke the pedestal that read, 'Here stands in the wake of her great battle, Lana of Tibea, may her likeness protect this land from all evil.'; how right the pedestal was...and as soon as Lyndia had stopped reliving an older time her hands came to rest on the pedestal while she channeled her magicks through the focal point and into her sister's body.

She knew well that her sister had slept here since it was so peaceful, she had never wanted to fight Lyndia and this was something that she herself knew well and hoped that she would not mind doing so again. Even as the stone cracked, Lyndia prepared herself for a difficult time; both mentally and physically.

The stone cracked deeply up the dead-center and then spread suddenly under the flair of light generated by Lana's body. The time of her rest was over and yet, Lyndia noticed that even as she awakened, her sister maintained looking so peaceful. From the second that Lana's eyes had opened did her expression of dismay show. Lyndia embraced her closely and nuzzled into her shoulder while holding her twin in a tight embrace.

There was an awkward moment between the two of them as Lyndia held onto her tightly and let her eyes flood with long unshed tears as she clutched her twin, in a way that was most unlike her.

"...Why the tears?" she said softly, her arm curling around her twin's back to hold her close. Lana tried to sound neutral, though she was trying to understand why she was awakened...and by Lyndia of all people?

"Must you ask something you know the answer to? I missed you." Lyndia's response was holding no lost emotion back, from the day that she'd fought her mother and sister; she held onto nothing but that shame and most of all the regret.

Lana didn't answer at first. She used her other claw to draw her sister's chin up so she could see her eyes, and once again she was taken aback by the visible pain, regret, guilt, and full array of emotions of her twin sister. She nuzzled her cheek gently and sighed as she gave her a real hug; though to Lana's credit she well knew that Lyndia was here for one of two reasons...she was betting it was the very same that she'd needed so must rest from the first time...

The embrace lasted for a little over 5 minutes, and to be truthful Lana was impressed by Lyndia's ability to keep that arcane held back within her. That had been the source of her problems the first time; her being blinded by what was within. Yet now her sister appeared to have at least subdued it.

"...Alright Lyndia, I missed you...a lot, I can't stop loving my sister even if she did nearly kill me...but truly; why have you come? You awakened me from my slumber and with a reason. If anything Lyn my dear sister...you are most practical, there is never something done without a reason." the younger twin knew her sister all too well.

Lyndia nodded and despite being in tears had reluctantly let her sister go, stepping back a few feet so that she could speak.

"I intend to activate all Sacred Temple points to awaken our mother...I have already activated one point and Lil 'Shan failed to stop me. I have no one else I can count on more than you Lana." she made it very clear; her visit was out of her respect and belief in Lana.

Lana blinked at the words, Lil 'Shan was her nickname for their kid brother.

"Wushan...is awake?" she asked her. The answer was a simple nod and a big smile.

Lana was going to have to find out how their little brother awakened without their mother or someone there to awaken him from the slumber he'd been set into. But she looked at Lyndia's face and gave a soft sigh, she had been right all along...she was here to fight in the end.

"You and I both know that I cannot win Lyndia...I have just awakened and my powers are still dormant." she was being logical, if her sister could awaken her then she knew this better than anyone else.

"I know...I know...I want you to find Wushan, let him awaken your powers. He knows our magicks very well, I could tell during our encounter he has improved over three-fold since the last time either of us saw him. He'd trained hard and yet...sadly to say I know he could not stop me alone. I could still best him with just our family magicks, yet I have this damnable yoke around my neck." she said this bitterly, speaking in some hatred for those she had long destroyed.

Lana frowned at the venom she heard, but she knew that Lyndia had her rights to be angry...she had never asked for such a burden. Deep down she was much like herself, she wanted simply to live peacefully with her family and protect what was rightfully their own. That sanctifying will to live continued burning within her, for this she knew her twin had not given up on it.

"Why awaken mother? You know well as I do that she cannot purge you of that power...goddess knows that she tried when you first arrived. She was worried about you more than anything else; still I can sense she dreams of seeing you free...can that be why you wish to awaken her?" Lana frowned harder, might their mother be a wildcard in this? Would she possibly side with Lyndia at this time?

Lyndia shook her head but smiled softly.

"And don't think like that, mom would never side with me even if she desires to, it is not the right thing to do. I...am awakening her since with all of these powers at their peaks: Technology, supernatural, arcane, and chaos will meet their rise within the next two weeks dear sister. The arcane...it will seek the greater powers and I can be free." she said it in a hopeful tone. She desperately wanted this even though it was the wrong thing...and she knew it.

Lana shook her head softly; this was why she was awakened to stop her sister? Why...did she have to go through this pain again?

It was enough to be said that she had a lot going through her mind and that fighting her sister was one of the last things that she ever wanted to do again and yet...fate seemed to have it in for her; she had to go against her own wishes.

"And you want us to stop you..?" she said it flatly.

"Exactly...stop me; as I can't stop the desire myself. As Arcane works, I have come to understand that I must direct it towards a goal. It is not for it to be evil, but its overbearing and requires direction...it seeks out either more power or greater control. The humans knew I had great control, please sister...you must stop me. Help Lil 'Shan and stop me at the second temple alright..? I think...mother might even awaken after just two temples. She is toiling in her dreams; I can feel it as well as you." Lyndia said this with a neutral look on her face.

"..." Lana gave no answer.

Lyndia smiled softly, she knew that she'd do the right thing no matter how much it hurt.

"Thank you sis, I'm leaving this in your hands alright? Guide Wushan, you know where to." she said as she drew back, there was no pre-battle; just a final destiny.

As she left her sister to her thoughts, Lyndia felt better...she was at least getting to see her family one last time. Since she knew that her road carried her towards oblivion and this would be her fate, even if ill deserved she would have no choice she found. She begged one last time of the Cosmos...the goddess...and all she knew to have been in her beliefs.

"Give me one last chance to purge this impurity from my body, I don't want...to die." she whispered as she flew off towards the second sacred point temple. Unknowing of her own future, but she willingly banked it on those heroes before her.

(End Chapter)

As you see things are hardly clear with Lyndia, as her aim to bring her mother back to consciousness is her key goal; what can be seen of it does not sound good. Pain and darkness cloud the future ahead.

Is there light ahead or will this bring only ruin? Wait and see in the next chapter!

Till then adieu

-Quentix 


	11. Chapter: Kissed by Fate, EmbracedbyWings

A/N: Been some time like crazy, since being done with school I have done a ton of job searching, life has kept me away from something that I have an adoration for, but have no fear for I am fighting back now! And so I shall live on in joy as the next chapter of this brilliant tale continues.

(End A/N)

Chapter 10: Kissed by fate, Embraced by Wings

All that had gone by had left the group in shambles; Lyndia had put an end to the best efforts of an all out battle with her and left unscratched. It left much of those remaining questioning then just what they should do against something like that? Battle experience, knowledge of the battlefield, and quick judgments made her a difficult opponent to consider going against. It was like waking up from a dream that he had not known he was in; all that Wushan had gained would not amount to much against his sister in a straight fight.

"Alright guys, consider our options here. We don't have long to plan now since she beat us pretty swiftly. But we still need to plot a little bit ahead, even with this power you've given us we can't win." Sonic was being realistic about this moment, they'd do better but defeat her? He highly doubted that would be the case.

Tails nodded to that since it was a simple fact, he eyed Knuckles and Shadow, since the two were still there would they help? He wasn't really sure where to place it, he was sure that Knuckles would help and Shadow usually did in a pinch. After hearing the world was under threat, he wanted to know their plans none the less.

The doubt was cleared in a single instant, as Shadow took things into his hands.

"End the debate Sonic; she won't get lucky again when I see her next. I will use the ultimate power against her and she will no longer be able to play those games she was able to this time. There will be no second chance to make a fool of me; she will regret taking me seriously." Shadow's words were spoken with some anger present.

It was understandable given the fact that his efforts combined with Knuckles, Sonic, and this stranger had amounted to nothing. Her strength was nothing of the matter, stopping her would be a simple matter when he was motivated.

Knuckles shook his head at Shadow's words, though he agreed with the resolve since she had come this far and stated her intentions; she had to be stopped.

"I will assist in what ways I can from here, I must not leave the Master Emerald." It was his duty and Wushan understood that.

"Thanks Knux, I knew we could count on you." Sonic was glad to have him on board, though as long as the threat was away from the M.E. there would be less trouble for their buddy. He was sure however they'd need the emeralds soon, if they couldn't stop her at the second temple; they would need the power of the Chaos Emeralds as a trump card.

Between those present amongst minds, they had an excellent team and he was sure they could take Lyndia down before she caused any real problems. Sonic looked to Wushan, since well this was more or less his main issue and all of the knowledge did lay with him. Even after the Sacred Point Guardian had filled them in, the location of the second Sacred Point Temple was secret.

Wushan wasn't sure just what to do since even he didn't know anything past the first point, how would they find the second temple? He imagined it had a power signal and he was certain Tails's device would work just fine, but they needed to act faster than just getting there on time.

"Don't strain your mind too much little brother, you must focus." The familiar tone had everyone standing on guard.

As those in the group turned to face her, a state of battle-ready looks seemed to be the main result. All except Wushan, who knew his other elder sister without fail despite her similar appearance to Lyndia; he ran over to her and embraced her tightly.

Sonic blinked lightly at the scene, while Tails had a look on confusion on his face, wasn't she trying to beat them up? Shadow didn't bother waiting and launched a bolt of chaos at the two embracing Drakehedges; he had no time for any confusion.

"There'll be no need for that, Shadow." Wushan said as he casually turned and punched the chaos bolt into the ground; least to say his focus remained despite the embrace.

A moment of shock hit Tails once more, Sonic was more impressed with the action than shocked, and Shadow scoffed at the result since it wasn't really powerful.

"This isn't my sister Lyndia, this is the younger of the two and my other big sister; Lana of Tibea." He said her said full of pride, since knowing the history and having nothing but respect for his sister was to be expected of him.

Lana rubbed the top of his head and looked at his friends; these were the others that Lyn had mentioned while speaking with her. She would take her time to gain their trust before trying anything else, since she could see that even at her brother's word there was wariness lingering from the presence of her sister's battle with them.

"I don't expect your trust of you just yet, but I suppose you may learn to later on. Whether or not you do is your choice, I am here more or less for my brother's sake however I do care for comrades of any kind even if they are strangers." Lana spoke right to the point, it was direct and there was no need to push it any further.

Sonic gave a light nod and Tails did as well, Knuckles seemed to relax since she would've attacked already if that was her goal. Shadow snorted and crossed his arms, she was still worthless and that was the end of it; lest she proved herself useful.

"Alright, Wushan I will be brief and we can catch up later, Lyndia is headed towards the area you now call Ice Cap Zone." Having come into contact with her brother, she was using his mental knowledge of updated areas while comparing those with the locations that she knew well.

"The second temple is up there? That's dangerous, since we don't put up with the cold well." Wushan had known for a fact that the cold was something that was out of their hands, even if there was no choice but to go there.

Lana nodded as this was a fact Lyndia knew all too well.

"The advantage will be ours there, since you and I are in Hedgehog shape now, we will deal with the cold far better. Lyndia cannot maintain her shape in that of our father due to the arcane magic. So, heroes of Mobius, the advantage will be ours in the fact that her metabolism is slowed by the cold and that she cannot maintain a high magical output there." She imagined that info would help the morale of the others a little bit.

Shadow grinned at this news; it meant that she would fall a lot easier in such a situation. Not that he needed such an aid, but if nature wished to help him then there was nothing else needed.

"You can all go home and leave it to me; she will be nothing before the Ultimate Life form. Luck happens in rare forms, she will not defeat me again." He would hold nothing back this time; she deserved nothing but his best.

Lana spoke quickly to rebuttal his statement, such pride was in part why he fell the first time.

"While my sister will be weakened good hero she is by no means subdued merely by the cold; she enough power to compensate for that simple fact, she will crush you if you face her alone." Lana wouldn't press the matter with him further, it would do no good.

Before Shadow could respond to his sister, Wushan clapped twice and summoned Toresule to his side.

"We are ready to go then, let's not waste another moment." He said as he looked to his long term partner, the Dragon-like form of his motorcycle had taken hold of a tuckered out Amy Rose and kept her safe while they'd checked things out.

His sister had not killed her and ended up leaving her still, while he was still in wonder about the whole situation. He would tell Lana to of the status that he had entered, Lyndia was not finished with her battle again the pink hedgehog; she wanted her to grasp what powers the temple had granted her first. He had no choice but to tell Amy what she was thought to be to him, her crush on him was not worth chancing her life. He did not feel it was right for her to be put on the line without her knowing what it meant.

Liking someone only to be killed for that feeling later, as he imagined it would scare her off even if she did feel something even remotely romantic towards him. Even if she was not scared, he imagined she could come to simple terms with one fact: defeating his sister was only one step towards being allowed to be with him; she had to pass his mother's judgment and that was something he doubted would happen by long.

While Wushan was left to his thoughts, Lana seated him on the back of the great dragon and held him steady; she knew already from her brother's mind this was his friend/partner.

"Have no fear Toresule, I am his sister and I mean you no harm. I have learned all about you and how you've watched out for my brother thank you very much for protecting him." Her words of gratitude were genuine.

Why not be happy for her brother's safety when he was well looked after right? As her sister had mentioned, the small pink one had smelled strongly of her brother, but she knew that they'd not been intimate. This meant one of several things that she was already thinking about, though it was no need to drop in on her brother; he would protect this girl as she saw in his mind that he liked her.

"You will not harm Miss Rose will you? I will protect her as it was something Wushan requested." He was sure he could trust her, but whether or not she would attack Amy was another thing.

She shook her head and smiled at the concern, he was courteous and protective; this was a good friend to have indeed.

"No, I will not harm her, though it is dangerous for her to like my brother. I can see there is something between the both of them, he fears for her life and denies that he feels more than friendship. But he only hides it from himself, the girl likes him though all that will come of it is a challenge from myself, Lyndia, and if awakened, our mother." She feared indeed the result of that.

Toresule nodded by said nothing, everything was a trying danger but that was not reason enough to stop any soul he'd met in the past during his existence. He knew that they would cross that dangerous realm first.

Any further conversation had ended when Lana sensed her brother's presence. She would continue this with Toresule later and perhaps young Amy Rose as well; it was nothing small to fall in love with the son of the strongest of the Drakehedge. She could tell from Amy's mind, that she had been on many an adventure and a greater affection for the blue hedgehog she's seen before; named Sonic.

As she got onto the back of the great dragon, behind her brother who was sitting closer towards Toresule's neck; she wrapped both arms around him to brace herself for the ride and to hug him.

Without any gestures from Wushan, Toresule started towards their new location, with the Tornado III flying beside him with ease. With the group underway now, it was a simple manner of finding their way to the temple before Lyndia made it. With Lana guiding them it would be easy; but that didn't cover anything else what plans did they have for defeating them?

-With Lyndia

When she sensed the group moving off she felt more hopeful, touched by the fact this all was for her sake. She knew that Lana shared her goal for purging the evil energies from her body, mind, and soul.

"I am so close the temple is just ahead, we should arrive at a similar time. I hope they've got something, some kind of plan either way this will be growing deeper, I have no means of stopping what happens next." With her sister already awake, the second temple would awaken more of their people and their mother's mind would first awaken.

How she longed to hear her mother's voice again, that assurance in the calm yet firm tone her mother often provided, it made her happy to reminisce. She'd make it up to them all if they weathered it if she survived this, how desperately she wanted to live.

Damn those humans damn the mages and their corrupted arcane. She shed several tears while in flight but silenced her thoughts since she needed to focus; there she needed to get her mind in gear, this would work out as long as she kept going.

She smiled at it, one way or another she'd be getting her wish and had no time to let it all go; her fear was what kept her smart but she decided against letting it cloud her judgment. All she wished was to be free and to love her family freely once again.

This was enough reasoning for her to push on this quest. She figured that she would need to stop by her brother's place of business after activating this temple. She wanted to know just who had been with her brother, it wasn't that hard to tell that her younger sibling had taken a mate over the years of being awake; it was only natural for him to grow up.

"I wonder who was strong enough to claim my brother. The little scamp's always been a handful even when he wasn't as good as he is now." Her tone hinted at a funny memory, raising her brother was one of her jobs when the war had started.

She hadn't been able to keep up with him when he was a kid, always moving around fast once he knew how to fly. She wondered if he was any better at aerial combat. She was going to have to test him when they came into battle; though she'd have to take things more seriously at the last temple she was counting on Lana's struggling with her as well, and she could not beat her sister with her brother and his friends helping that easily.

She was counting on them to all improve if not give her greater issues when fighting, if anything it was all she could ask of her family; to stop her and make it worthy of her warrior's skill.

If anything it would all fall down to what this magic drove her to do, she would have to conserve her efforts of breaking it when she succeeded there was never a surefire way to know what would happen.

"As you wish, I will make way for the future that has chased me this far." Her words were soft, spoken with bitterness from within as she unwillingly accepted the magic's push for her to release the temples.

With strength to defeat an entire Overlander mage fortress with dozens of soldiers alone, how pitiable that the mighty Drakehedge's pride had fallen victim to the same magic held by those miserable fools who attempted to touch what they shouldn't.

As she quickened her pace, she allowed her bitter tears to fall as she headed for the Sacred Point's location. A victim at a thousand flaps of a wing headed towards a destiny that forcefully embraced her.

-Within the mental realm of a sleeping Amy Rose-

Having remained unconscious since she had been possessed by the Sacred Point's energies, Amy was resting comfortably in mid-flight on the back of Toresule. While under the watchful eye of the great dragon her mind was full of dreams. These thoughts unlike anything she had known in the past before, it reminded her of the visit to the ancient land of the Echidnas that one time she had never known exactly what was happening.

"Where am I?" her thoughts sounding as words as she looked into the swimming darkness.

All around her a soft pushing and pulling current, as if like the ocean's waves, she had no idea what to put into thought. This was nothing she had ever seen before, this desolate place had not responded to her mind or presence as of yet. She felt nothing but enclosing warmth that had implanted inside of her mind, it demanded her attentions and she was forced to heed it.

'A fortune upon you child, to become the Egg of destiny for our people; you who will hold our sacred power from this day forth.' The voice spoke to her in a tongue she didn't know and yet the words were as clear as day.

Amy was confused, but imagined that was the heat that she felt around her.

"What power? What are you talking about?" the questions would be answered by a single statement.

'The power to become as a Drakehedge from the Sacred Point's touch that has joined with your form.'

The words had made her shiver a little, didn't she have a say in this? She had wanted to think about it at least, though she got no response from the voice when she tried to sound out the question; nothing came forth.

The voice went on to speak, giving her some sample of what this power would ultimately do to her.

'You will free our original savior from her plight; you will host the magicks within your body. You will become one of us in magical sense. Amy Rose, the chosen of the Drakehedge. The worthy of those mortals remaining, use this power honestly or it may engulf you instead.'

The words fell soon to silence as Amy thought over what she had just heard was this real? Did she have an option in this light? There was no way to be sure as there was simply nothing more from the voice; a statement and then a set of something she felt to be real now inside.

She would be like them like Wushan? She knew he'd said 'Drakehedge' a few times and that was what he was. She never thought it possible and yet now she would be like him, in one sense the magic told her. The prospect was frightening, though like it or not was what now held her in its grip.

She had become the embraced and now all the falling rose could do was kiss the destiny and return the hold. She was lost at first and now a chosen, what would become of her fate in the future? It was something that had yet to be told and only now when she woke, would she try for some answers from those Drakehedge before her.

"I guess that I'd better try to rest, I'm so tired " her words falling to a wary heart which soon drifted to sleep in this world.

While she was swept away by dark currents, she was held carefully on the back of Toresule by a watchful Wushan; who was well aware of the change within. Like it or not he knew that she was dragged into this. But his Ex-mate, by his sister, by the Sacred Point Temple and his peoples' power; there was no escape for the young pink hedgehog now. Just in the inescapable knowledge of the inevitable conflict destined to happen long ago by those who instilled it.

(End Chapter)

Well what do you think? Will things change for Amy now? And what does this mean for the group? With a newfound effort and the return of Lyndia's twin sister, Lana (currently depowered while she recovers), will things shift in the favor of the heroic group led by Sonic and guided by Wushan?

Stay tuned to find out, I will write this following chapter very soon as I'm excited about it.

Till the next time I bid you adieu

-Quentix Return to Top 


	12. Chapter: Braces & Bonds

A/N: Well its been a while but here it goes! Its about time this adventure catch some new life, I've got some interesting ideas and we're going to see what they amount to now! What will change amidst the future as they head to Ice Cap Zone? Here comes that truth.

-  
Chapter 11: Braces & Bonds

Traces of the dawn during the day, the flight to the Ice Cap Zone was a matter that they quickly needed to cover the grounds on. Lana was looking ahead and reflecting on her brother's life, he was all alone for so many centuries and he'd really grown up! She wasn't sure what they could do to stop her, even in contact with her brother the power just was not coming fast enough. She rested her head on her brother's shoulder as she felt the cold chills of the zone overtaking them, even with the winter coat dragged out for her she was still tired. So this was her brother's little band? She had to admit that things were not going in their favor, she gently nuzzled her brother's quills and looked over his shoulders.

"Wushan...how are you feeling?" she felt the need to ask her brother, it was easy to sense his unease of the situation.

"Really...really bad." his words came with a deep sigh, even though he looked forward and didn't let any moment of it remotely slow his actions down. Toresule continued on his steady course forward and all the drakehedge male could do was sigh deeply, he was making a decision for the better life of his and Amy Rose. He decided something so curtly on his own that he would not allow another soul to be hurt. The prospects were not in anyone's favor...he would take matters into his own hands.

Lana rubbed his shoulders and looked at him over his shoulder, sensing his intentions and his plans. "You must not break her heart, brother. There are feelings for you there...you cannot do this in such a way that..." she left the words unsaid, since she trusted he understood.

He gave a light nod to Lana and laughed a bittersweet tone, he knew that it was a disaster to get mixed up in the mechanics of such a thing, why was it coming to this? He wanted to be happy and yet the world was laughing at him. In such a way that he knew it was as if writing a kind of elegy for him. At least he could save his sister from her fate: he would not fail this.

"I can't hurt her, I'll be careful...that's all." he would set her down politely, unsure of if she felt that way about him, though it was better the less she did. He was nice to her in the past and he imagined it would be fine, once he let her down nice and easy then the complication would be at an end.

With his mind focused on the directive ahead, he didn't let his own hampering thoughts keep him back. They were happening upon the zone and moving off towards the Sacred Point Temple, she was taking them along a shortcut to meet Lyndia head on. They needed to seal the temple as quickly as possible, even though she knew that there was nothing easy about what they'd be dealing. Could they really even slow her down? He was almost too doubtful of what she showed, she defeated them with almost no effort...perhaps with Lana that would change.

He considered at which way was best to confront the desire to save his sister, nothing but showing it to her in his face, his ferocity, his very fight. Lana shared the sentiment and he knew it since it was not just his sister, but _their_ sister and all of the difficulty included along with it. Though as they neared the temple point, his heart dropped as he felt the familiar energies rousing in the center. She didn't wait at all, this threw the situation from grim to horrible in two drops of a hat!

"She's activating it, Goddess...mother is going to wake if she succeeds!" Lana looked back with fear in her eyes at the Tornado III picking up pace, the urgency was visible in her eyes.

Without another word both siblings of Lyndia were off of Toresule, whom was commanded to stay outside and protect everyone, before they were in the large opening to a cave-like structure. As the Blue blur darted from the top of the plane's top wing and moved towards the cave only to run into a thick wall of chartreuse aura, something that burned like flames.

Shadow approached the wall of light and looked at it with an arrogant disposition that was in his eyes, he raised his fingertips above his head and began to gather a large bolt of chaos on the ends of his fingertips. Wordlessly he launched it at the wall of glowing fire, though the attack had done nothing: the wall absorbed it and released a powerful gale force wind that blew the Black Hedgehog back in his tracks.

"It seems that we cannot enter, only the kin of the Drakehedge may go in upon activation of these Spirit Point Temple." Toresule spoke from the apparent facts that were present.

The Motorcycle had intently taken the form of the Dragon-like mobian, with a spark of several flames resting over his tail-tip, he had taken his mobian shape in order to protect the group from the magic wielded by the powerful clan. He wasn't even sure that he could handle it, but he would try to do as his partner asked. If it were a possible thing...he was unsure of he was capable of handling this. Since he'd seen firsthand just what Lyndia was capable of, the power that tossed all of those present and his partner to the side.

-In the Cave-

Wushan had found his way deep into the mountain cavern, the curved caves all looking just the same, it created a maze for even a clever mage who could get through the barrier outside, it was a Drakehedge's innate sense to sense the deep power. The Sacred Point's second mark was where the Queen-Mother herself slept, it was death to try and steal the vital source of power, for if one did manage to tap into it they would end up dead; giving themselves straight to the madly powerful Leader of the Drakehedge clan.

"There she is, Come on Wushan!" his elder sister said the last that she could before rushing up the stairs to the altar.

All that Wushan knew was that Lyndia was still chanting and it meant she wasn't done. With both he and Lana in force, the two siblings tackled their older sibling and attempted to pin her down. It was a maneuver that did not work long, as the next moment the Ex-Guardian of their people broke Lana's weakened grip and grabbed Wushan around his waist and hoisted him to her side; restraining him while she came back to her feet.

"Lana what kept you? Your magic was sealed too? Gee, you had to make it that easy for me? And Lil Shan, is that really the measure of your power? Stop me already." she sounded frustrated, her eyes filled with some concern.

Lana got to her feet and watched their brother struggle against Lyndia's hold, she could see the mixture of emotions on his face and took a stern tone with him, "Get your act together, Wushan. You want to save Lyndia? Then prove it to her."

Lana again tackled her sister over, with her power dramatically weakened, she had little more than physical strength that would serve her here and she was just fine making use of it. While her younger brother finally broke his sister's grip and twisted her wrist down hard, trying to force her into a position on one knee. Something Lyndia already counted on, the basic action was met by her tossing herself forward and slamming her sister into the cave's ground. Wushan would have about a moment to learn that Lyn's tail was wrapped firmly around his waist, just prior to it yanking him forward and slamming him into the far cave wall; in an attempt to keep him off of her.

A physical struggle wasn't the first thing she expected, but it was nothing that she was not prepared to deal with. As her veteran skills were employed against her seasoned brother, the next pass had come to be a small surprise: with Wushan managing to kick her hip, he followed with a quick low sweep to her right foot before bringing his knee up into her rips. A small success that staggered her momentarily, but left the currently dragoness-shaped drakehedge with only minor irritation: she answered with a swift chop to the side of his neck and a sidekick used to send him back to the wall she'd thrown him into earlier.

Lana grabbed her sister from behind and threw both of them back towards the ground in a suplex attempt, it was something that caught Lyndia by surprise, which was why it ended in success. But Lyn's tough body was fine taking lumps, after a few seconds of being stunned, she forced Lana's grip off of her waist and rolled onto her side before rising on all four; her tail's spade tip lashing above her menacingly. While Lana stood unflinchingly before her sister, Wushan came to her side looking a little flustered. It was taking some great effort on his part to keep a cool mind.

Lana could sense her brother's storm of emotions, including the frustration at being so easily handled. She wanted to put a hand to his shoulder, but this was hardly the time since they had to try...to try harder to subdue their sister. With neither of them to break the chant, it was only a matter of time before the Sacred Point activated without either of them there to stop it. It was a time consuming effort that was in their sister's favor either way one looked at it.

"I'll Take Lyndia on, you stop the flux of power, alright Shan?" the words were short of a command, as she took a step towards her twin, fists clenching tightly while her brother nodded softly.

He did not argue with her choice, time was of the essence and things were looking horrid for them. If their mother woke up, there was no explaining what the result of their being there. She would be momentarily disoriented and do one of two things: attack the Overlanders for having spread over the planet or get in a brawl with Lyndia. Both were bad for Mobius, even if their mother was weakened by her hibernation, she would easily split the very heavens while facing her daughter again.

Lana moved with Wushan towards the shrine, waiting for that single moment that Lyndia would make her move: the ploy had worked brilliantly! The hedgehog shaped Lana tackled her sister's hips and sent both females tumbling some ways from the shrine. She had to keep her twin busy enough for Shan to break the altar's activation spell. As for her there was no option of failure, she stood in front of Lyn and raised a fist that burned with a dark blue flame with a red corona around it.

"We're putting a stop to this here sister." was all that Lana said towards her elder sister, who met her glare with a bit of a smirk.

"If you _can_ stop me, little Lana." the words in part a taunt while she raced towards her twin, eager to continue the conflict. Lyndia was at least able to focus on **this**, a chance to defeat her sister's efforts. It was one stubborn thing about her: She never allowed someone to get in her way. Not even her family, it was great to stall with irrational reasoning.

The two sisters met in a brilliant flash of dragon fire, a violent shockwave releasing from them and throwing Wushan into the altar hard, there his body the rigid edge of the stone, the force was great enough to split his hide and leave traces of blood on it. No, this was just what the altar required!

With no words to say, Lyn held Lana flat to the ground after their clash and looked at Wushan, her eyes telling him one clear thing: she planned for this outcome. The fact that her siblings were so eager to stop her would blind them to the simple fact that she had given all of the requirements except for two things. They were: the blood of a drakehedge and dragon fire itself. It was just the reason that she was not considering their attacks at all so seriously, the fact remained that it was finally done.

The cavern shook violently as the altar suddenly crumbled and the few slabs that remained began to fall into a small crater that formed at the center. Wushan too slid towards the center and the crevice itself began to spread. The Hellion Rider managed to keep from falling in by yanking the soul chain from around his waist and tossing the flaming end straight around a stalagmite, even though it was low it was more than enough for him to tug himself up with. Something seemed to be fueling his desire to remove himself from the hole: it was an overwhelming fear.

"Goddess help Mobius...Our mother is awakening." Lana spoke softly, not in fear but in awe of her the shadow of her mother's Hedgehog shape. At 6 Feet she towered over any of her children, with the exception of Lyndia's dragoness shape.

Stepping from the makeshift bed of dragon plumes where she had been lain to rest, the Queen-Mother of the Drakehedge clan stepped before her children with an unreadable look on her face. Something torn between happiness and a deep sadness. What was it all about? She was awakened by this Sacred Point Temple and the world came to her in one big flash. There was so much that was uncovered in that moment of passage, she could see it all: The world had evolved with Overlanders taking major plots of land and using technology, polluting the world and fighting over pieces of land, the Mobians appeared to have regressed in some points. In places they lived together and tried to call it peace. The source of the Arcane was before her and present, Lyndia was alive and well. She felt something very faint, but it immediately disappeared after a few moments.

Another foot put forward made all of her children flinch, the ground crunching underneath the high heel of her regal gown, the one she was dressed in before going to rest. The first words that came from her lips were ones of their bittersweet reunion, "My daughters and son...my children...my sweet progeny, not that I am unhappy to see you three alive and well. But the question remains, what foolishness drew you to awaken my rest?" the last of the words spoken in a harsh word.

There was no answer at first, even Lyndia had never expected her mother to be so furious. She could feel the heat emanating from her form had changed nothing of their particular event: the demand remained for her children to explain this. Lana spoke up, as her mother's eyes focused on her daughter. She expected to see what she hoped of her children she could, accountability.

"Lyndia has awakened two Sacred Point Temples, we could not stop her...so you are brought to the world as the Supernatural Energies will reach their peak soon. Myself and Wushan are to blame for this failure mother. We have no excuse for our actions, only to offer this paltry explanation." she said this before she bowed her head low.

Wushan did not say a word, instead he bowed his head in shame, letting it touch the ground and shutting his eyes since he realized just how much he'd failed these past few days. Even with the alliance with Sonic and his friends, this was the best that their efforts could muster? He felt shamed by his weak intent after all, wanting to break anything that Lyndia's efforts have managed. All that came out of it was their mother's awakening, there she came up to her daughter and knelt before bringing her chin up.

"You have explained yourself, that's all I desired Lana." She brought her daughter into a light hold, raising her free hand and teleporting Wushan to her side while Lyndia approached of her own accord.

For a short moment, a mother was united with her children and there they lay together, embraced by their mother and hugged close like children. The grip was soft and almost like a vice-like hold from the Queen Myoruine: a name that her subjects called her. But what did this mean for the children? They knew their mother's full name, but none chose to invoke it. It was something meant for times of peace, something that this very minute did not support, as to what was upon them was catastrophe.

"Sweet child, I cannot have you here...I wish not to harm you, but this must not happen. This world cannot fall even if a mother would give the world to save her pride and joy." the Queen spoke gently and held her eldest daughter closer while kissing the top of her head, even now the arcane was beginning to fill her body; reacting to the supernatural the way it had so many millennia.

After a moment of silence from Lyndia, she rested her head against her mother's stomach and let off a soft sound, nothing that could be made sense of by the moment. It was more that she knew her being this way defied everything that had been engrained in her and it was nothing that she wanted to forget. But after some moments of weeping against her mother's gown, she rose as she made herself finally ready for the final stages to commence. The arcane was corroding her powerful body from within, the corruption that had tried to plague her mind and soul, and as it appeared something that even a stalwart soul was unable to keep away from.

"I must finish this mother, you must be there...it must happen. Perhaps...I can at least die in peace." she stepped away from them and drew her wings apart, as the magic gathered within her fingertips. The final act was ready to follow, the last sacred point temple did not matter to her: her mother was awakened and surprisingly well tempered.

Though her daughter spoke of words that she disapproved of using, she did not argue. It was something that Myoruine had come to accept, even though if it happened then Mobius would burn...as nothing would stop her from taking out the plague she felt was responsible.

"Do what you must, child. I will stop you alone, none are capable of this." the Queen-Mother spoke with a tone that was very finite, a booming after-effect that filled the cave and really forced things into the perspective. This was what they were reduced to so long ago...and once more it must be lived through.

Though as Myoruine rose from her position in the cave, she held both Lana and Wushan firmly in her grip, holding them as if they were still her young little drakelings, though upon her face was nothing but a sign of something they thought they'd never see: regret. It was clear that she did not wish to proceed in this, it was a moment of reluctance that was considered impossible to be seen upon her features. However with each step her face seemed to grow firmer, each step that much easier than the last to take. With both of her children along with her this would all come to an end.

Wushan did not struggle as his mother held him, he knew the purpose of this entire event and still could not help but feel a wariness growing inside of his stomach, butterflies were dancing around as if they were trapped...trapped by a pot of boiling oil. It was not hatred, but a sense of urgency that led is mind and still Myoruine held him tighter when he moved.

"I have read your history, your travels, your alliance with the Mobians...you don't wish me to harm this planet's population, Wushan. You have grown up my son, but I can only promise that the Overlanders will not be harmed if Lyndia returns to us alive." her words were final, unmoved by the fact that this present population was innocent. She understood it and did not care about it or the men who lived for their reasons.

His heart sank at the near impossible condition that had been set by his mother, but he shook the darkened feeling and looked into her eyes before speaking, "It will be done, mother. Can you cooperate with the Mobians outside? I know it can work mother." he needed her to trust his judgment.

She rubbed his head tenderly and drew him up until he was level with her. "If they disrespect you as they have in your memories my son, I will not think twice about correcting their attitude." her words were harsh, but sweet when regarding him.

He gave her a light nod as she continued her stroll out of the cave, unwilling to be away from either her son or daughter just yet. It had been so long since she felt their fires, joined together as one unit, heard their voices...it was all too much. Almost enough to draw a tear to her eye if the situation wasn't the same as it was millennia ago. It was unforgivable and would not be allowed to happen a second time.  
As she saw the bright light beaming off of the snow's surface her eyes slitted as a protective coating covered her eye; an extra lens to filter bright light. It had been so long since she walked amongst the daytime.

-Outside of the Cave-

The others awaited the return of both Lana and Wushan, it was Knuckles' impatience that broke the silence as he punched the snowy ground. He had personally tried to break the gate of this strange fire but found that none of his skulls work: burrowing only brought him into the thick density of the wall of fire, which protected the cavern from all omni-directional means of entry.

"Why must we continue to wait? They could need our help and there's no way in! Gah!" Knuckles rose from the ground and Big Red raced towards the cave entrance to try and enter once again. Though before he knew it a large wing stopped his entry, and a few words following.

"The Queen of the Drakehedge Clan...is awake." was all that Toresule managed before he stood his ground, though a tremble ran through his center as his spirit was shaken.

The very atmosphere seemed drier suddenly, as if her presence was in so many ways different, the snow melted somewhat before stopping as she hovered over the snow's surface, stopping there in midair she sat calmly upon an invisible seat of kinds before letting both of her children set down in her lap.

"Er...guys, this is my mother, Queen Myoruine of the Drakehedge clan. She has decided to gran leniency to Mobius and assist us in stopping my sister. So let's get to work." he looked down to everyone, hoping that none would question what he said.

Things were bad enough with the tension in the air that it could be cut with a blade, at first there was just a golden silence where no one moved. Anyone with any ability to sense magic could feel the suffocating pressure of being anywhere near Wushan's mother, even Shadow did not dare to speak any of his particular arrogant remarks.

After some few moments of silence Toresule took Wushan, Lana, and the Queen onto his back and spread his phoenix wings wide. It was time for them to move on with the plan that Wushan had given them: the idea was to get to an uninhabited island near X-Treme Island, it was the only place that Lyndia would be able to find the last piece to this whole equation. A talisman known to channel energy from any one source at a cost, known as the Pendance of Torgata. It was beyond any natural pendant and had been forged in times of yore, even before the times of the Drakehedge. They had merely located it and found out the capabilities of the device before making sure the humans never learned of it.

It was hidden and protected knowledge, something that only the Queen herself or her daughters would have known about. Even though this was the only place she could go to next, even with their mother present Wushan didn't like the odds of it. Why was it that so much was going wrong? At first it was the idea to stop Lyndia, the Sacred Point Temples were the answer at first or so he thought. But their mother was awakened with just two, now they were at the final phase...the planet was in danger and he did want to save it; but not at the cost of his elder sister's death.

"Son, trust yourself and stop this moping, I forbid it. You are a prince who has aged into a strong young drakehedge, you've done your people proud...and now we will do our clan a favor and purge our kin of her corruption. Your plan is sound: we use the pendant to cleanse her and do not allow her to put the gathered energy towards one source. We achieve both objectives...and this planet will not have to burn." the cold and cruel nature of her hatred for Overlanders was not hidden in the slightest, she was making it clear that she would not forgive them for a long time to come.

-On the Tornado III-

While Amy was still in tow at the request of Wushan, the yellow furred genius was still puzzled as to his mother's stance as it was. Why was she was angry? There were things simply beyond his understanding as it was. Though with the cliffnotes version given by Wushan, Knuckles could understand the tribal warfare. Even though it was before his time, this was the same reason that he was considered to be one of the only surviving Echidnas.

"To think that his people had such a history, we are allies and I will honor that today by assisting in this battle. We must stop his sister and bring this to a peaceful resolution." the bright red guardian was sure of that much, after having fought with her and the fact that she could have done any of them true harm; only spoke of her caliber as a warrior and more an individual.

Shadow on the other hand could have cared less, this was about defeating someone that had mocked his power and would answer to him. Even if this female was so powerful, this would not stop his pursuit of this odd female that he'd met. He would show her and those present what the Ultimate Power was capable of, and with them nearing this small island it was only a matter of time.

Sonic was sure of a few things, but those that mattered to him were in this order: They were definitely going to stop her, they were going to rescue her from her death, and that they'd still have enough time to stop for a chilidog or two. He was already predicting as to just how his speed might be a necessity to stalling Lyndia or stopping her. With how many times that he'd crossed paths with her, he was very sure that it could be handled with little danger. If that was the only advantage he knew he had it was his speed. Though her experience had reared its head their past couple of encounters.

As Lana felt her body rejuvenated by her mother's magicks, she sighed and hugged against her brother. It was nice to feel like a family and finally to be useful in battle, that was all that she'd asked...against her sister she would stand with her mother and her brother and bring the conclusion to this case. Maybe to a final peace that everyone was looking for...perhaps to live as a family again. The thoughts of it were so hauntingly beautiful that little would deter the new wish that was certainly at the center of her desires.

The alliance was formed and the final stage for battle was becoming set, from overhead a looming set of eyes marveled at his own greatness...to think that a plan set into motion millennia ago was finally coming to fruition. He would take them all by storm, he would gain physical form at last...and he would rule the realms...all of them from the physical plane once he was through. This...only depending upon whether those pitiful mortals might catch hold of his plan; a thought to scoff at...as if they could ever fathom his magnificent plans.

(End Chapter)

Seems a little cliche I know, but I had to reveal the doom behind the cloaks now, I imagine that you might be wondering who the heck he is, what he's doing here...well don't worry. You'll be finding out next chapter, I assure you of that. I'm back in business, and its mighty good. I'll see you all real soon next chapter,

till then adieu.

-Quentix


End file.
